Vengeance secrète
by myminette
Summary: Oscar Jarjayes, orpheline, pendant la Terreur qui a suivi la révolution française
1. Chapter 1

**VENGEANCE SECRETE**

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est un second essai de cross-over d'un de mes films préférés. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, certains éléments de Lady Oscar ont été modifiés. Merci de votre indulgence… je ne sais pas où je mets les pieds

_**Chapitre 1 : Assassinat**_

Paris.1795. Le Général de Jarjayes, sa femme et son fils cadet rentrent dans leur demeure, près de Versailles. La Reine Marie-Antoinette a été guillotinée quelques mois plus tôt et une vague d'insécurité envahit le pays. Les gens ont peur, plus personne ne fait confiance à son voisin, tout le monde craint d'être suspecté d'un méfait plus ou moins réel.

La calèche navigue à travers les ruelles sombres de Paris. Le général avait une réunion importante et avait convié sa famille à quelque rare distraction. Soudain le carrosse est stoppé !

GENERAL : que ce passe-t-il ? Cocher ?

Mais le cocher est déjà loin. Un homme armé de deux pistolets s'approche.

GENERAL _sortant de la calèche_ qu'est ce que…

Le général n'a pas le temps de prononcer une parole supplémentaire : un coup de feu est tiré, le blessant mortellement en pleine cœur. En entendant la détonation, Madame de Jarjayes se précipite au secours de son époux… malheureusement le même destin tragique lui est destiné par le meurtrier : la mort. Elle s'effondre près de lui et dans un dernier geste, elle croise le regard de son fils… va-t-il mourir également ? Ses yeux se ferment sur le néant.

C'était il y a douze ans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar noir**_

Paris. 1807. Sur un toit, la nuit tombée à l'abri des regards, deux hommes se partageaient le butin de leur dernier méfait.

MALFRAT 1 : ben dis donc la soirée a été bonne

MALFRAT 2 : tu parles… maintenant avec un simple pistolet t'as plus rien, les temps sont durs en ce moment !

MALFRAT 1 : tu l'as dit. Et puis il y a cette rumeur depuis quelques temps !

MALFRAT 2 : une rumeur ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

MALFRAT 1 _visiblement nerveux_ : ne parles pas si fort, voyons, ça pourrait nous entendre !

MALFRAT 2 : mais qu'est ce qui te prend, on dirait que tu parles d'un fantôme

MALFRAT 1 : c'en est un… on dit qu'il apparaît et qu'il disparaît sans bruit… personne n'a jamais vu son visage… il est pas humain je te dis !

MALFRAT 2 : tu parles, c'est quel poivrot qui t'en a parlé

MALFRAT 1 : non, c'est un gars sérieux

MALFRAT 2 : bah… arrête ton délire… tu vas finir par me donner la frousse avec ta parano

Soudain une sorte de froissement envahit la nuit silencieuse… une volée de pigeons vint perturber la tranquillité des deux hommes.

MALFRAT 1 : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Un bruit sourd « atterrit » derrière eux ! Les deux malfrats se retournèrent. Une ombre se dressa devant eux. Un être, tout de noir vêtu, sans visage, le corps recouvert d'une large cape se tenait là sous leurs regards ébahis. Une voix ferme et légèrement rauque cingla le calme.

INCONNU : je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

MALFRAT 1 _à la limite de l'attaque cardiaque et se repliant sur lui-même pour échapper à la sentence _: pitié…

Son comparse, par contre, brandit son pistolet et fit feu sur le fantôme. Celui-ci, touché à la poitrine, continua à s'avancer vers lui comme si la balle ne l'avait jamais touché. Il s'approcha du malfrat, le poussa violemment contre le mur d'une cheminée et glissa son bras sous sa gorge pour l'immobiliser.

MALFRAT _en essayant de respirer dans sa position plus qu'inconfortable_: qui…qui es tu ?

INCONNU : je suis ton pire cauchemar… tu vas faire passer mon message : plus aucun bandit ne pourra dormir en paix à présent ! Dis leur que je suis là et que je veille.

L'inconnu relâcha l'homme, lui liant pieds et poings avant de le faire basculer par dessus le toit. Le bandit croyant voir sa fin venir, hurla dans un ultime espoir, mais la corde se tendit, le laissant se balancer allègrement dans le vide, à quelques mètres du sol.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de sabots animèrent la nuit. Plusieurs cavaliers s'arrêtèrent aux pieds du pendu, gesticulant en voyant ainsi arriver les autorités.

CAPITAINE : lieutenant, veuillez détacher cet homme !

L'homme se hissa sur sa monture et d'un coup de couteau sectionna la corde du prisonnier.

CAPITAINE : alors mon brave… dans quelle fâcheuse position vous trouve-t-on… que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

MALFRAT : j'ai été attaqué par un dingue habillé en noir alors que je marchais paisiblement dans la rue.

LIEUTENANT _en sortant quelques bijoux de la poche du pendu _: « marchais paisiblement », hein ? Capitaine ?

Le lieutenant tendit la poignée de bijoux au capitaine qui conclut rapidement à la nature de l'homme.

CAPITAINE : lieutenant, merci d'accompagner cet homme jusqu'à nos quartiers

LIEUTENANT : à vos ordres, Capitaine !

CAPITAINE _pour lui-même _: mais qui est cet homme en noir ? Une source d'ennuis de plus ?...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : l'héritier**_

Depuis la chute de la royauté, il était un lieu, déjà connu par le passé pour ses rencontres marginales, qui à présent était le summum des soirées mondaines. Le palais royal. Même si la noblesse avait disparue en tant que caste, beaucoup disparités existaient encore parmi le partage des richesses entre les « gens du peuple » et les anciens nobles.

En cette nouvelle nuit de fête, bon nombre de personnalités de Paris s'était donné rendez vous. Certains étaient des anciens nobles, d'autres étaient des nouveaux riches qui avaient fait fortune en profitant de cette période de chaos en vendant des denrées rares ou des armes. Sous des apparences honnêtes, ces hommes s'étaient enrichis du malheur des petits gens. Enfin, la dernière partie des invités représentait les hommes d'influence importante auprès du gouvernement, des politiciens ou des journalistes.

Parmi ces personnalités, se trouvait un journaliste de renom, connu pour sa participation active à la révolution : Bernard Châtelet. A présent, ce grand nom du peuple avait troqué son habit de révolutionnaire, pour une sacoche contenant de plumes, papier et croquis. Il était devenu, en une dizaine d'année, la « voix du peuple ». Le journaliste avait accepté l'invitation à cette soirée exceptionnelle en raison de l'évènement que tous attendaient impatiemment. En ces temps difficiles, loin des innombrables bals de l'ancienne reine, chaque gens de haute position sociale attendait avec impatience la moindre nouveauté, ou distraction. Ce soir l'évènement s'annonçait de taille : le retour de l'héritier du Général de Jarjayes à Paris. Le fils de l'ancien général de la garde royale, revenait enfin des Amériques. On disait que le jeune Oscar Jarjayes avait fait fructuer les biens familiaux en développant avec succès une flotte maritime ; le mettant à la tête d'une colossale fortune.

Personne n'avait revu le jeune homme depuis le terrible assassinat de ses parents. A l'époque, le garçon, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, avait fait les titres de la gazette parisienne : le meurtre d'un des couples les plus proches de Marie Antoinette, avait permis de vendre les journaux de manière très profitable. Le jeune Oscar, seul survivant de cette tragédie, s'était exilé aux Amériques. Dans cette effervescence, chaque invité attendait avec impatience l'entrée du jeune Jarjayes, mais ironie du sort : l'un des hommes les plus riches de Paris était totalement inconnu de la population… personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait !

Bernard, comme tous, regardait ces hommes et ses femmes faire des hypothèses, des plus sérieuses aux plus saugrenues, quand il croisa un regard bleuté qui l'observait. Un jeune homme, sans doute d'une vingtaine d'années, le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se moquant apparemment de tout ce tapage organisé pour cet immigrant. Intrigué par la lueur de ses yeux, le journaliste s'approcha du garçon pour faire connaissance ; il l'avait vu arriver à la soirée quelques heures auparavant, remarqué par sa chevelure blonde peu commune. Il était simplement adossé à une colonne, comme spectateur de la soirée, regardant, écoutant les personnes présentes.

BERNARD : bonsoir

INCONNU : bonsoir

BERNARD : vous paraissez vous ennuyer ce soir

INCONNU : est ce pour cette raison que vous venez me voir ?

BERNARD : pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, et je me permettais de venir faire connaissance. Je m'appelle Bernard Châtelet, je suis journaliste à la Gazette de Paris.

INCONNU _en lui tendant la main_ : enchanté, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à votre sujet, vos articles sont très intéressants

BERNARD : je vous remercie, je suis flatté que vous lisiez mes écrits…. Vous êtes ?

INCONNU : désolé, je suis Oscar Jarjayes

BERNARD _surpris par la nouvelle_ : vous êtes Oscar Jarjayes ?

OSCAR : oui pourquoi ?

BERNARD : vous vous rendez compte que ces gens attendent votre arrivée depuis des heures ?

OSCAR : mais je suis là…

Le journaliste trouvait cet Oscar Jarjayes étrange : il était arrivé parmi les premiers invités de la soirée mais n'avait jamais manifesté sa présence. Il s'était contenté d'observer les hommes et les femmes qui assistaient à ce rassemblement, discrètement, sans dire un mot.

BERNARD _voulant profiter de l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec cet étranger _: souhaitez vous que je vous présente quelques personnes ?

OSCAR : pourquoi pas

Fier de ce rôle, Bernard Châtelet présenta le jeune héritier de Jarjayes à la plupart des invités de la fête. Il fut, à bon nombre de reprises, félicité pour sa perspicacité d'avoir su reconnaître Oscar alors que les autres n'avaient même pas prêté attention au jeune homme. Enfin le journaliste se rapprocha d'un homme, les cheveux châtain clair parsemés de quelques fils argentés, portant un uniforme militaire. Oscar en conclut aisément qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la police parisienne. A leur approche, le soldat se tourna et sourit généreusement en voyant son ami.

BERNARD : Victor… je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un… voici Oscar Jarjayes

GIRODELLE : honoré, je suis Victor Girodelle, capitaine de police.

OSCAR _en serrant la main tendue _: enchanté de vous rencontrer

Ainsi, voici le fameux Victor Girodelle, pensait Oscar. Avec Bernard Châtelet, ils avaient été deux des piliers de la prise de la bastille d'après ce qui se disait. En effet quatre hommes avaient marqué ce tournant dans l'histoire de France : Maximilien de Robespierre, Bernard Châtelet, Victor Clément de Girodelle, et un dernier qui s'était retiré, loin de ces combats, loin de cette violence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Vieux amis**_

Oscar rentra au château de Jarjayes après la soirée donnée au Palais royal. Sa rencontre avec la plupart des invités lui avait permis de faire la connaissante du Capitaine de police, Victor Girodelle, qui avait protégé le peuple français lorsque l'ordre fut donné par les conseillers du roi de tirer sur la foule. Sa discussion avec Bernard Châtelet avait également conforter son opinion sur le journaliste : un homme droit qui se battait sans cesse pour ses idéaux. Oscar admirait ces hommes qui s'étaient battus pour la justice et pour le peuple.

ALFRED : tu parais plongée dans tes pensées…

OSCAR : comment ? Non, je repensais simplement au passé… j'aurais tant voulu faire partir de ces hommes qui ont marqué le cœur du peuple, j'aurais tant voulu combattre à leur côté…

ALFRED _avec un petit rire _: qu'aurais tu fait haut comme trois pommes ? Non, ce combat n'était pas le tien…

Oscar regarda son ami. A la mort de ses parents, Grand-mère, sa gouvernante, lui avait expliqué que les dernières volontés du Général étaient que son fils rejoigne son ami et ancien compagnon d'armes, un certain Alfred de Misard. Le capitaine de Misard avait quitté la France quelques années auparavant pour se rendre aux Amériques et participer aux combats qui y faisaient rage. Au fil des années, il était devenu son précepteur, son maître d'armes et à présent son ami… un peu comme le père qui avait disparu quelques années plus tôt.

ALFRED: alors comment s'est passé la soirée : as-tu illuminé tous ces curieux ?

OSCAR: la plupart sont des hypocrites, ils te flattent pour s'attirer tes bonnes grâces…

ALFRED: et les autres ?

OSCAR: j'ai fait la connaissance de deux personnalités : Bernard Châtelet et le Capitaine Girodelle

ALFRED: Girodelle ? N'est ce pas un policier ?

OSCAR: oui

ALFRED: tu devrais t'en méfier…

OSCAR: je le sais : on dit que c'est un homme habile et qui fait de son mieux pour chasser les criminels

ALFRED: tu devras te montrer plus habile que lui

OSCAR: ne t'en fais pas…

Depuis le jour où ses parents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux, Oscar avait décidé que plus personne n'aurait le droit de lui concéder ou de lui retirer la vie d'un simple claquement de doigt. Ces yeux haineux qui avaient transpercé le cœur de ses parents, le sourire démoniaque de satisfaction qui était apparu après leur meurtre. Le jeune garçon avait fait face au démon, comme son père le lui avait toujours appris… il pensait que ce monstre allait achever ce soir là sa vie à peine éclose, mais non…. L'homme avait ri, un rire épouvantable dans cette atmosphère de sang et de mort, puis il s'était retourné pour s'en aller sans mot…. Seuls le silence et la mort persistaient en ce lieu… c'était un soir de pleine lune, le diable était sorti de l'enfer.

…………………

Le lendemain, Oscar se rendit dans un quartier calme de Paris. Arrêtant sa monture devant une boutique, le cavalier détailla le panneau à l'entrée : « APOTHICAIRE » et pénétra dans le lieu. La fine clochette retentit en frôlant la porte, informant le commerçant de la présence d'un nouveau client. L'homme, plongé dans un ouvrage de médecine, se redressa pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

APOTHICAIRE : bonjour, que puis je pour votre service ?

Oscar le dévisagea un instant. L'homme ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'on se faisait d'un apothicaire : les cheveux grisonnant, la barbe fournie, les yeux cerclés de lunettes, la pipe à la bouche… En fait rien de tout cela ! Certes le personnage n'était plus un « jeune » homme mais il n'en était pas pour autant un vieillard. L'homme devait être âgé tout au plus d'une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns étaient légèrement ourlés aux tempes de zones grises, tandis que son œil unique émettait une étincelle brillante comme une émeraude. Il était plutôt séduisant… sans doute avait-il eu beaucoup de succès dans sa jeunesse.

André Grandier, tel était son nom. Oscar ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne, mais des échanges réguliers avaient longtemps eu lieu avec lui par lettre depuis quelques années. En effet, l'héritier des Jarjayes avait demandé à Alfred s'il connaissait un homme de toute confiance pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Le militaire lui avait alors communiqué les coordonnées de l'apothicaire, quatrième homme qui avait bousculé la chute de la Bastille, mais qui, après sa grave blessure à l'œil, avait du se retirer des affrontements.

OSCAR : bonjour, je suis Oscar Jarjayes

ANDRE _en s'approchant pour lui serré la main _: enchanté, je suis André. Alors tu es enfin arrivée des Amériques ? Al est avec toi ?

OSCAR : en fait nous sommes arrivés à Paris il y a près d'un mois avec Alfred. Il n'a malheureusement pas pu venir aujourd'hui mais il m'a demandée de vous présenter ses respects.

ANDRE : ah le vieux bougre… c'est surtout qu'il a oublié de me rapporter la bouteille de tord boyaux qu'il me promet depuis des mois… Ah, Ah !

Oscar fut surprise du lien qui semblait être tissé entre André et Alfred… d'où se connaissaient ils ? Avaient ils fait la guerre ensemble ? Aucun des deux ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

ANDRE : bon, je pense que tu es là pour venir chercher ce que tu m'as commandé.

OSCAR : en effet

ANDRE _en allant fermer la porte de sa boutique à clef _: dans ce cas, allons-y, suis moi !

L'apothicaire ouvrit une porte au fond de l'échoppe et dévoila un escalier descendant vers une profonde obscurité. Il prit une lanterne, l'alluma et invita Oscar à le suivre. A l'étage inférieur, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle porte qu'André ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef conservée autour de son cou.

ANDRE _en lui souriant _: on n'est jamais assez prudent ces temps-ci !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : L'Antre**_

La porte s'ouvrit sur une large salle. André passa devant son compagnon pour allumer les lanternes fixées aux murs et donner ainsi une luminosité suffisante. Oscar pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et balaya le lieu du regard : des étagères, des tables, des livres, des fioles, des bocaux remplis de choses diverses … tout le nécessaire à un apothicaire. Comment pouvait il s'y retrouver devant cette quantité astronomique de récipients et de formules étranges ? André jeta un coup d'œil à l'héritier avant de se diriger vers une porte, sur sa droite. Il dégagea une pierre décelée du mur et en sortit une clef dorée. Intriguée par le bruit, Oscar se rapprocha de l'homme.

ANDRE _sentant sa présence près de lui _: ce que tu cherches se trouve derrière cette porte.

Cette fois-ci, André laissa passer Oscar pour qu'elle découvre son antre. La pièce, bien que plus petite que la précédente, semblait renfermer d'autres secrets tous aussi étranges. Sur une grande étagère, étaient ordonnées différentes petites fioles, dont les contenus variaient en couleur, aspect et consistance ; sur une large table reposaient différents objets, des armes pensait Oscar, ainsi que de nombreux croquis gribouillés. Enfin, dans un endroit plus sombre de la pièce, une silhouette sombre semblait se détacher du mur.

Oscar se rapprocha pour identifier cette présence. Après quelques pas, ses yeux s'habituèrent au manque de lumière et purent finalement distinguer nettement la forme : un mannequin de bois, entièrement recouvert de cuir noir. Oscar se retourna vers l'apothicaire, le visage interrogateur, André lui répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête… La fine main vint se poser timidement sur le tronc du mannequin, touchant du bout des doigts la partie de l'armure qui protégeait le cœur, à l'extrémité du fléau de la balance gravée.

Devant la stupeur affichée, André approcha sa lanterne du coin de la pièce pour que Oscar puisse voir l'armure qu'elle lui avait commandée dans sa globalité. En réalité, seule la partie haute de l'habit était comparable à une armure, tout le reste n'était qu'un mélange savant de cuirs entrelacés, mais très résistant. André avait forgé le plastron de la cuirasse conformément aux mesures que lui avait fourni Oscar, le bas de la pièce, celle qui protégeait les côtes, était constituées de petites plaques de métal, assemblées telles des écailles, ce qui permettait une grande mobilité dans les mouvements. L'intérieur de l'armure était tapissé de tissus tandis que l'extérieur était recouvert de cuir noir.

ANDRE : qu'en penses tu ?

OSCAR _admirative devant la qualité du travail _: je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alfred m'avait dit que vous vous y connaissiez un peu dans l'art de la forge, mais là cela dépasse mes espérances.

ANDRE : ah, ah, sacré Al ! Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit que je faisais partie de forgerons de la garde française !

OSCAR _surprise _: vous êtes forgeron ?

ANDRE _une ombre dans le regard _: je l'étais… mais cela remonte à bien longtemps. J'ai toujours été passionné par la médecine, c'est pour cela que je suis devenu apothicaire.

La jeune femme respecta le vœux de ne plus parler de ce passé qu'elle devinait douloureux ; était ce à cause de la perte de son œil qu'il avait renoncé à la forge, ou y avait il une autre raison ?

ANDRE : bon… et si on voyait comme elle te va !

OSCAR : d'accord mais…

ANDRE _souriant à sa gêne évidente _: ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisse seule… je suis à côté si tu as besoin d'aide.

OSCAR : merci

Une fois seule, Oscar se déshabilla et commença à enlever les différentes parties du costume noir pour les enfiler. Elle glissa tout d'abord ses longues jambes dans le pantalon qui, comme tout le reste du vêtement, était doublé de cuir. Puis elle enfila une chemise noire, qui lui parut étrangement serrée, rien à voir avec les larges chemises qu'elle avait l'habitude de revêtir. Cette étoffe lui collait au buste comme une seconde peau. La jeune femme mit ensuite les bottes, longues et hautes : elles lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse ; elle crut un instant être habillée en pirate, un bandeau sur l'œil. Enfin, il fut temps à Oscar de mettre en place le plastron. Comme elle s'y attendait la pièce de métal était relativement lourde mais, une fois en place, elle fut étonnée par la souplesse qu'elle avait conservée ; André avait raison ce costume n'entravait pas ses mouvements et lui assurait une assez bonne protection.

Une fois enveloppée dans cette cuirasse, la jeune femme rejoignit l'apothicaire à côté. L'homme la regarda une lueur de fierté dans le regard mais aussi une lueur presque de convoitise. Les vêtements d'Oscar gâchaient outrageusement ses formes tandis que le costume noir les révélait sans ambiguïté. Aucun doute ! C'était une femme au corps superbe, moulé dans un habit quasi érotique. Malgré la différence d'âge, André ne put empêcher le désir d'envahir son corps.

OSCAR _s'impatientant devant son mutisme_ : alors ?

ANDRE : quoi alors ?

OSCAR : qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

ANDRE : pour moi c'est parfait mais c'est toi que va le porter.

Oscar fit quelques mouvements, prit une des épées posées sur la table pour faire quelques attaques imaginaires et tester ainsi son aisance.

OSCAR : c'est vrai qu'elle est très souple. J'ai juste une gêne sous le bras.

La jeune femme désigna le haut de ses côtes, près de son sein. André prit sur lui pour examiner la cuirasse à cet endroit beaucoup trop subjectif à son goût. Il dénoua la lanière de maintien et la resserra d'un cran.

ANDRE : ça va mieux là ?

OSCAR _refaisant deux trois mouvements _: oui beaucoup mieux, merci.

ANDRE : mais où est ton masque ?

OSCAR : quel imbécile je fais ! Comment passer incognito si je sors dans cette tenue le visage découvert !

ANDRE _en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce _: laisse, j'y vais

L'homme profita de ces quelques instants d'éloignement pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. « C'est une jeunette. Laisse ça à d'autres plus jeunes » pensa-t-il. Il saisit le heaume sur le mannequin et retourna auprès d'Oscar.

ANDRE : bon, tu enveloppes déjà tes cheveux dans ce foulard… comme les pirates

Oscar sourit à cette allusion : elle imaginait les gros titres de la Gazette Parisienne : « Un pirate à Paris ! ». Elle se fit une tresse grossière avec ses longs cheveux dorés et les rassembla sous le tissu noir.

ANDRE : bien maintenant tu poses la partie dure sur tes cheveux et tu rabats le masque sur ton visage et tu le noues sur ta nuque.

Suivant les instructions, la jeune femme mit la partie métallique sur la masse de ses cheveux et voila son visage du loup noir. En fait le système était très astucieux : le morceau de cuir qui enveloppait le casque se prolongeait sur le devant du visage en une seule et même pièce ; ce qui permettait de cacher l'ensemble de la tête, exception faite de la bouche et du menton.

ANDRE : parfait ! Ainsi personne ne saura qui tu es… enfin sauf que tu es une femme…. « et quelle femme » dit-il pour lui-même.

L'apothicaire déplia alors une large cape qu'il tendit à la jeune femme masquée.

ANDRE : je ne savais pas si tu voulais une cape…

OSCAR : pourquoi pas…. A condition que je n'ai pas l'air d'une chauve-souris… ah ah !

ANDRE : aucun risque, je peux t'assurer que personne ne fera la confusion.

Oscar ne comprit pas vraiment la dernière phrase d'André… pourquoi lui avait il dit ça ? Etait elle si monstrueuse que ça dans son costume ? Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net : elle avait repéré un miroir dans la pièce du fond. Elle quitta un instant l'homme pour juger par elle-même du résultat. Elle s'approcha de la psyché dont le reflet révélait ses jambes, puis ses hanches, puis son buste et enfin son visage. Oscar resta un instant pétrifiée devant cette vision irréelle : c'était la première fois qu'elle ne s'habillait pas en homme et elle venait avoir le choc de sa vie… « je ressemble à… »

ANDRE : tu es magnifique… tout simplement

Elle retourna pour voir l'émeraude la fixer : il lui souriait…. il était beau…

ANDRE : tu es une magnifique jeune femme… certes ces vêtements sont un peu « particuliers » mais quand bien même, dans ta quête, toute arme peut s'avérer utile… celle-ci aussi.

Oscar se détailla encore quelques secondes ; elle remarqua alors dans le reflet une balance gravée sur sa poitrine, elle tourna la tête vers André.

OSCAR : pourquoi une balance ?

ANDRE : il te faut un emblème, comme les armoiries qui figurent sur ton épée… j'ai choisi la balance en référence à la déesse Astrée.

OSCAR : la déesse Astrée ?

ANDRE : oui, Astrée, défenseuse de la justice…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Justice et Paillettes**_

« Attrapez la ! »

Oscar courait dans la nuit profonde. Elle venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire une bande de malfrats qui s'apprêtaient à voler les armes entreposées dans la caserne ; mais ces idiots avaient tiré des coups de feu et avaient par la même occasion alerté tous les soldats, les tirant de leur sommeil. Donc non seulement les brigands partiraient en prison les mains vides mais elle se retrouvait avec toute une caserne à ses basques.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Les toits étaient sans doute la meilleure porte de sortie… aucun soldat ne prendrait le risque de se casser un os en la suivant sur ces hauteurs. Malgré son habileté et sa légèreté, elle avait du mal à échapper à ses poursuivants. Enfin une issue se présenta à elle… enfin une issue, le terme était sans doute exagéré : un ruisseau d'environ deux mètres de large mais assez profond longeait le dernier toit investi, bloquant par là même l'évolution des soldats.

« Là haut ! Elle est prise au piège ! »

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter… soit elle sautait, soit elle se faisait prendre quelques minutes plus tard, encerclée par ces hommes. Elle libéra son fouet, lança son cuir jusqu'à une branche d'arbre de l'autre côté de la rive. Priant pour que le végétal ne cède pas sous son poids, elle s'élança alors dans le vide et bascula tel un pendule au dessus de l'eau salvatrice pour atterrir enfin de l'autre côté. Alors qu'elle ramenait son fouet à sa ceinture, elle entendit un sifflement se rapprocher : un petit poignard venait de se planter sur le tronc de l'arbre, trop loin d'elle pour risquer de la blesser. Un tireur bien peu habile à en croire la précision du tir. Elle fit un signe d' « au revoir » à ces hommes en uniforme et s'éloigna de ce lieu de poursuite. Après avoir traversé le ruisseau sur le pont voisin, l'homme récupéra son arme et la glissa parmi ses congénères.

……………….

Soirée au château de Jarjayes.

Grâce aux bons soins de Bernard Châtelet, l'identité d'Oscar Jarjayes ne tarda pas en quelques semaines à être connue du tout Paris. Les gens de la haute société se ruaient presque dans ses lieux de fréquentation pour être présenté au riche et jeune héritier, cherchant par là même à bénéficier de quelques « avantages » que le jeune homme daignerait leur accorder. La réputation d'Oscar fut bientôt rendue aussi inébranlable que sa fortune. On le disait de cœur noble, pas simplement de bonne naissance mais également généreux, n'investissant son argent que dans ses affaires justes et constructives pour les gens ; qu'il apportait aussi son aide aux des plus défavorisés. On racontait même qu'il avait fait aménager un centre pour s'occuper des personnes les plus pauvres et leur apporter quelques soins et nourriture.

A présent qu'il était de retour dans sa ville natale, Oscar se méfiait des personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Seules quelques personnes faisaient exception : Alfred, bien sûr, André qui était dans le secret de sa double identité et Bernard, journaliste dont il ne doutait pas des qualités humaines. Une autre personne sortait également du lot : Victor Clément de Girodelle, capitaine de police. L'homme avait lui aussi une solide réputation d'honnêteté mais il était en même temps son chasseur, celui qui avait ordre de capturer la justicière de la nuit. La prudence était donc de mise.

Justement, le Capitaine venait de faire son entrée dans la demeure familiale. Malgré les années, le soldat avait gardé des traits fins et l'âge semblait l'avoir beaucoup épargné à ce jour. Oscar trouvait cependant qu'il n'était pas aussi séduisant que ses amis de la révolution ; il avait certes un charme indéniable mais en aucun cas un regard lumineux ou un humour rafraîchissant. A cette idée elle eut une pensée pour ces deux hommes auxquels elle commençait à s'attacher : André et Bernard.

Girodelle accompagnait à son bras une dame, sans aucun doute plus vieille qu'Oscar ; une beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient dans son dos en une tresse ornée de perles et sa robe rouge épousait à merveille les formes de sa fine silhouette. A son entrée, elle semblait ravir tous les regards masculins et provoquer les messes basses parmi les autres dames présentes. En apercevant leur hôte, le capitaine et sa compagne se dirigèrent sans hésiter vers Oscar.

GIRODELLE : Monsieur Jarjayes, permettrez moi de vous présenter Madame Anjeline Odaves

OSCAR : enchanté, Madame. Soyez la bienvenue à cette soirée. J'espère que vous y amuserez.

ANJELINE _dans un petit rire _: oh mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Oscar… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Oscar ?

OSCAR _surprise par une telle familiarité de la part d'une dame _: euh, bien entendu.

ANJELINE : bien dans ce cas, pour vous je serais Anjeline… cela ne vous gêne pas mon cher Victor, n'est ce pas ?

GIRODELLE _tout aussi surpris _: non, ma mie. Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser.

OSCAR : bonne soirée dans ce cas.

Oscar allait s'éloigner du couple quand Anjeline lui attrapa la main et se glissa à ses côtés pour lui déposer un rouge baiser sur la joue. « Merci, jeune Oscar » murmura-t-elle au coin de son oreille. « J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous connaître davantage ». Puis elle libéra l'hôte et rejoignit son compagnon.

Qui était cette femme ? Que cherchait elle ? Oscar avait le sentiment qu'elle lui avait fait des avances sous le nez de son ami, de son amant ? Etait elle à l'affût de sa fortune ? Bien étrange en tout cas. Voilà une « charmante » personne dont elle devrait sans doute se méfier.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Séductions _

« Quel drôle de couple n'est-ce pas ? »

OSCAR : comment ?

BERNARD : oui… Anjeline et Victor…

OSCAR : pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous avez l'air troublé. Qui est cette femme ? Sa fiancée ?

BERNARD : sa fiancée ? Oh oh non… On dit que Madame Odaves est la veuve d'un militaire, un colonel je crois… mais devenir la femme de Victor, j'en doute…

OSCAR _surprise _: Ne l'aime-t-il point ?

BERNARD : je pense que si mais Madame Odaves n'est pas réellement une femme qu'on … épouse

OSCAR : vous voulez dire qu'elle est sa …

BERNARD : oui, vous avez deviné. J'aime beaucoup Victor mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur sa relation avec Anjeline. Il y a quelques semaines, je l'ai aperçue à la caserne, elle attendait Victor.

OSCAR : Est-ce dérangeant ?

BERNARD : promettez de ne rien dire à mon ami

OSCAR : bien entendu

BERNARD : je l'ai entendu faire des avances au lieutenant de Victor !

OSCAR : comment ?

BERNARD : vous m'avez bien compris, elle a joué le même jeu qu'avec vous. Vous avez du vous rendre compte que Victor est à l'abri du besoin, comme on dit, mais on dit également que cette belle dame, aime aussi se serrer dans les bras d'hommes plus jeunes et disons « vigoureux », comme le lieutenant. Permettez moi un conseil, Oscar… Méfiez vous d'elle : vous êtes jeune, vous attirez sans conteste le regard des dames et vous êtes à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes, à ce qu'on dit…

OSCAR : merci Bernard de votre sollicitude, mais j'ai appris il y a quelques années que même si on peut faire confiance à quelques personnes, on ne peut réellement compter que sur soi. Sachez que je vous suis gré de votre attention.

Oscar tendit sa main vers le journaliste qui la serra bien volontiers. Il était étonné par la fausse innocence qui semblait émaner du jeune homme. Il paraissait si candide, si naïf et pourtant cela semblait être une façade… la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, lui non plus…

……………..

« Pourquoi avez-vous parlé ainsi à Oscar Jarjayes ? »

ANJELINE : comment ?

VICTOR : oui, je vous ai vu vous coller à lui, tel un ours autour d'un pot de miel…

ANJELINE : seriez vous jaloux mon ami ?

VICTOR _irrité d'être pris en faute tel un enfant capricieux _: c'est que … vous paraissiez si

ANJELINE _se collant outrageusement à lui _: voyons mon chéri, vous savez que seule votre présence à mes côtés m'importe… je me permettais d'être simplement aimable avec notre hôte. Croyez vous vraiment que je puisse être attirée par un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, si jeune que son visage est aussi doux que la peau d'un nouveau né ? Réfléchissez mon ami…

VICTOR _qui s'en voulait à présent d'avoir été si soupçonneux _: pardonnez moi, je tiens beaucoup à vous, vous le savez…

ANJELINE _en l'embrassant délicatement _: je le sais, Victor, je le sais.

La belle brune passa ses mains autour du cou son amant pour approfondir son baiser ; malheureusement pour le capitaine de police, le regard de sa compagne restait fixé sur ce jeune homme blond dont le tumulte des yeux bleus l'attirait tel un abysse profond.

……………

La soirée se déroulait sans aucune anicroche. La musique vibrait dans le grand salon où les partenaires se détendaient au rythme des différentes danses. Certains hommes, dont Bernard, s'étaient retirés dans le grand bureau adjacent autour d'un verre de cognac, discutant de sujets aussi diverses que la politique ou les affaires étrangères. Enfin, un boudoir avait été aménagé pour accueillir les dames et jeunes demoiselles qui souhaitaient s'isoler entre elles pour parler chiffon et dentelle.

Oscar, en tant qu'hôte attentionné, se faisait un devoir de rendre visite à chaque invité afin de s'assurer de la réussite de leur soirée. Il fut accueilli à grand renfort d'alcool dans le bureau des hommes, alcool qu'il refusa poliment prétextant un travail qui l'attendait en fin de soirée, mais participa activement aux sujets, s'informant par là même des dernières tendances politiques.

Après un long moment parmi ces politiciens, le jeune homme se rendit dans le boudoir, demandant la permission d'y pénétrer et put apercevoir les regards illuminés, presque convoiteurs, de certaines dames présentes… et surtout certaines jeunes filles célibataires qui se mirent à glousser entre elles. Oscar faisait de son mieux pour se quérir auprès de chacune du bon déroulement de leur soirée. Il s'appliqua à baiser la main de chaque participante, réprimant ses envies de fuite devant certaines trop entreprenantes à son goût et d'autres qui tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes à son approche. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il lui restait à présenter ses hommages dans le grand salon auprès des personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer.

A son retour dans le salon de danse, le jeune héritier devint la cible de toute femme esseulée par son cavalier, en quête d'un jeune et beau partenaire de danse. Il se fit un devoir de saluer chacune d'elles mais resta un instant stupéfait quand une dame s'approcha de lui, le sourire rayonnant, la main tendue comme une invitation à la fête. Anjeline venait à sa rencontrer et ignorant toute convenance, invitait Oscar à danser.

ANJELINE : me ferez vous l'honneur de cette danse, Oscar ?

OSCAR : mais je pensais que le Capitaine Girodelle était votre cavalier

ANJELINE : c'était le cas, mais malheureusement me voilà seule… ses affaires extérieures l'ont contraint à se retirer. Il m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de vous

OSCAR : je suis navré qu'il ait du s'absenter si précipitamment.

ANJELINE : alors, laissons Victor à sa chasse au brigand et amusons nous !

Oscar ne voulait en aucun cas être entraîné par cette « croqueuse » sur la piste de danse. Déjà que le fait de tenir la main d'une femme lui demandait un effort alors le fait de savoir que cette femme se colle à son corps la rebutait plus que tout. Oscar savait que si elle acceptait cette invitation, elle donnait gage aux avances d'Anjeline… Et si elle découvrait son secret. impossible de prendre ce risque. Elle cherchait un moyen poli de se défiler quand Alfred vint à sa rencontre d'un pas précipité. Saisissant l'occasion, Oscar s'éloigna de ce corps de diablesse pour porter son attention sur son ami.

OSCAR : Alfred, qui a-t-il mon ami ? Vous paraissez bien pressé !

ALFRED : Monsieur, je viens d'apprendre qu'un de vos bateaux a été attaqué !

OSCAR : comment ?

ALFRED : oui, Monsieur, c'est LE bateau qui devait arrivé ce soir…

OSCAR _comprenant le message de son ami _: très bien mon ami… je vous suis.

Oscar se tourna vers la dame, lui prit la main et la baisa imperceptiblement.

OSCAR : veuillez me pardonner ma chère, une affaire de la plus haute importance requiert ma présence.

ANJELINE : je comprends… j'espère que cela n'est que partie remise.

Oscar quitta ses invités et se dirigea vers son bureau privé, dont Alfred ferma la porte à clef après la jeune femme.

De son côté la dame brune restait seule parmi les invités, ruminant un « oui ce n'est que partie remise » et se mit en quête d'un compagnon pour le reste de la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Ténèbres 

Alfred et Oscar étaient à présent seuls dans le bureau. La jeune femme ouvrit la vitre d'une grande horloge à balancier et glissa une clef à l'arrière du mécanisme. Un déclic se fit entendre et le mur s'entrouvrit légèrement. Oscar glissa sa main à l'arrière du pan de mur et le tira, laissant ainsi apparaître une ouverture vers le néant. Alfred prit une bougie et enflamma le combustible ; allumant ainsi une sorte de rampe qui semblait parcourir l'obscurité. Les ténèbres s'éclairèrent enfin à la lumière des arabesques de feu dansant sur les murs. Les deux compagnons pénétrèrent alors dans ce couloir sans fin, vers un lieu dont eux seuls connaissaient l'existence.

OSCAR : que se passe-t-il ?

ALFRED : Girodelle est parti précipitamment tout à l'heure

OSCAR : sais tu pourquoi ?

ALFRED : j'ai entendu son lieutenant lui parler d'un chargement de pièces destiné aux soldats d'Amérique

OSCAR : les soldes des troupes, aux Amériques ?

ALFRED : oui !

OSCAR : sait-on combien ils sont et qui est à leur tête ?

ALFRED : je ne sais pas, mais nous devons faire vite.

Oscar et Alfred débouchèrent sur une vaste grotte. L'homme alluma deux gigantesques vasques qui illuminèrent aussitôt la caverne. Dès que la lumière jaillit, des milliers d'êtres ailés, créatures de l'ombre, se déversèrent sous le haut plafond, parmi les gigantesques stalactites de pierre, témoins des siècles passés. La jeune femme était à présent habituée à ces bruissement d'ailes, à ces cris perçants qui lui avaient déchiré les tympans la première fois.

La première fois… c'était il y a si longtemps… pourtant il lui semblait que c'était hier. Elle courait derrière le château essayant vainement de fuir sa peine, sa douleur, sa vie. Elle avait senti son pied glisser sur le sol, elle avait senti le vide l'engloutir comme une mort certaine… pourtant ses yeux s'étaient ouverts à nouveau, ouverts sur une obscurité sans fin, sur cette bouche vers l'enfer, sur cette grotte. Effrayante, sombre, humide. Puis elle les avait vues jaillir de nulle part. Leurs milliers d'yeux fonçant sur elle comme une nuée de fantômes. La jeune fille s'était accroupie, les bras repliés sur sa tête pour se protéger d'elles… elles étaient passées en un éclair… noirceurs parmi la noirceur… Pour la première fois, elle se sentit étrangement en sécurité dans ce monde de ténèbres.

Aujourd'hui, grâce au travail d'Alfred, la grotte avait été aménagée en repaire pour la justicière de la nuit. Elle pouvait y apercevoir les étagères qui accueillaient les innombrables fioles que lui préparait André, l'apothicaire ; sa tenue noire, ses armes mais également son cheval. Un splendide animal, dont la robe, aussi noire que les ténèbres, dansait sous le mouvement de ses muscles saillants. L'étalon répondait au doux nom de Tempête ; du jour où Oscar l'avait capturé alors que les éléments étaient déchaînés. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le dompter mais à présent il était devenu son compagnon à part entière.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour elle ! Elle passa derrière un paravent et revêtit son costume sombre. Pendant ce temps Alfred s'occupa de Tempête, le sellant, le « déguisant » comme l'était sa cavalière. En effet, Oscar avait fait faire pour son destrier des protections au poitrail, à la croupe, aux membres pour le mettre autant que possible à l'abri de blessures. Comme pour elle, certaines parties de son harnachement s'apparentaient à une armure tandis que le reste était principalement constitué de cuir.

ALFRED : tu es prête ?

OSCAR : un instant… Oui voilà !

Le jeune héritier laissait à présent la place à la jeune femme, à la justicière de la nuit. Alfred ne put empêcher son cœur de saigner à l'idée des risques que prenait cette jeune folle. Comme son père, elle avait un esprit fort et combatif mais elle restait néanmoins une demoiselle qui aurait dû vivre comme toute autre jeune fille de son âge, loin de cette violence, loin de cette noirceur, loin de la mort.

OSCAR _en regardant le voile envahir les yeux de son ami _: arrête !

ALFRED : comment ?

OSCAR : arrête de culpabiliser… tu sais que c'est moi qui ai choisi cette vie, pas toi… alors cesse de te sentir coupable.

Comment faisait elle pour toujours le surprendre ainsi ? Même si sa voix paraissait froide, ses yeux bleus exprimaient toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait envers ce père adoptif. Comme il regrettait de ne plus être assez jeune pour l'accompagner…

OSCAR _en talonnant les flancs noirs_ : en route, Tempête…

Elle partit au galop vers sa destinée…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Croisée des chemins**_

GIRODELLE : vite, Lieutenant, déployez nos hommes !

LIEUTENANT : bien Capitaine… Allez Messieurs ; la moitié se déploie en amont, l'autre en aval avec moi.

Le peloton se sépara en deux parties sous les ordres du lieutenant. Le Capitaine Girodelle avait été prévenu en début de soirée que le bateau qui transportait le salaire des soldats combattant aux Amériques était pris en embuscade. Il avait du quitté la réception au château de Jarjayes pour se rendre au plus vite sur le lieu de l'attaque. Finalement son régiment était arrivé trop tard : l'assaut des brigands avait déjà commencé et les soldats sur le navire avaient du mal à contenir l'attaque. Heureusement, tout n'était pas joué : le Capitaine de police eut la bonne idée d'encercler le lieu et de prendre ainsi à revers les assaillants.

Après de nombreux coups de feu et un combat acharné, le régiment de police parvint à contenir une partie des voleurs : les soldats avaient à présent repris possession du bateau tandis que quelques hommes s'échappaient encore dans des directions diverses. Le lieutenant de police nomma plusieurs hommes pour prendre en chasse les fuyards, pendant que de son côté il poursuivait un des malfaiteurs dans une des nombreuses ruelles sombres. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une nouvelle voie, il entendit des coups puis un cri ; avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'homme qu'il poursuivait apparut devant lui, la tête en bas, suspendu en l'air, les pieds retenus par une corde. « L'ombre de la nuit » pensa-t-il.

Instinctivement, il releva la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Dans la pénombre profonde, une présence sur les toits se détachait, trahie par la faible lueur émanant d'une fenêtre. Elle était là, juste au-dessus de lui ! Il distingua un amoncellement de caisses qui jouxtait une des maisons proches. D'un bon, il en commença l'ascension et se retrouva rapidement sur les toits, compagnon des chats errants, des volatiles en tout genre et de la belle de nuit…

Astrée courrait de toit en toit cherchant à arrêter tous les brigands qui essayaient de s'enfuir, en fait elle devait également rester sur ses gardes à cause de la police, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la confondent avec un des malfaiteurs et qu'ils la capturent bêtement. Elle venait déjà de mettre hors d'état de nuire deux hommes qu'elle avait laissés saucissonnés avec leur butin, maintenant elle essayait de repérer d'autres fuyards.

Elle se tenait à présent au bord d'un toit afin de distinguer tout mouvement suspect… malheureusement, la jeune femme s'était montrée un peu trop sûre d'elle… à peine eut elle tourné les talons pour continuer sa quête qu'elle se retrouva face à un homme ! Un policier à en juger par son uniforme ! Quelle idiote ! Elle s'était crue en sécurité en hauteur, hors de vue de tous mais un homme avait réussi à la repérer et se tenait devant elle ! Elle avait beaucoup de mal à distinguer ses traits mais quand celui-ci fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle, une faible lueur l'éclaira. Elle vit qu'il souriait !

Elle regarda derrière elle… pas d'issue, la maison était haute et le toit voisin bien trop loin… elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire face. Elle hésita pourtant un instant : l'homme avait conservé son épée à la ceinture et continuait à avancer. Voulait-il un combat à mains nues ? Quoi qu'il arrive, Astrée devrait réagir vite, sinon Oscar Jarjayes se retrouverait très bientôt derrière des barreaux.

LIEUTENANT : alors, on fait une petite balade nocturne ?

La jeune femme fut étonnée par la voix calme et grave de son adversaire, aucune trace de menace…

LIEUTENANT : mon capitaine aurait quelques questions à vous poser… seriez vous d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

Un rire fin et cristallin envahit le lieu. Astrée ne put se retenir devant la naïveté de la question…que croyait cet homme… qu'elle allait le suivre bien sagement ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'homme s'approcha de quelques pas et dans un geste à la fois rapide et sans brusquerie, saisit la main gantée de noir.

LIEUTENANT : je me permets d'insister…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais cet homme devenait dangereux. Elle voulut dégager sa main mais la poigne se resserra davantage sur elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

LIEUTENANT : je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à user de ma force. Une jeune femme telle que vous ne voudrait pas se voir malmenée, je pense…

Mais la jeune femme en question avait plus d'un tour dans son sac… sans un mot, avec uniquement un signe d'assentiment, elle se détendit et s'approcha du soldat. User de la force brute ne serait d'aucune utilité face à cette force de la nature… mais comme l'avait souligné André, elle avait d'autres armes ! Dans un mouvement lent, elle s'approcha de l'homme, posa sa fine main sur son épaule et le gratifia qu'un généreux sourire. Content de la reddition de la belle, le lieutenant s'apprêtait à lui lier les mains quand un éclair dévastateur le traversa de part en part, l'obligeant à relâcher sa prisonnière. Satisfaite, Astrée s'éloigna du jeune homme en murmurant un « désolée » d'une voix presque douce. Le lieutenant la regarda disparaître dans les tréfonds de la nuit, les mains repliées sur son bas ventre. « Cours ma belle… » murmura-t-il à son tour.

Astrée s'éloigna sans attendre, elle savait qu'une fois remis de ses émotions, le soldat ne tarderait pas à la pourchasser de nouveau. Elle accrocha son fouet à une poutre extérieure, se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme balafré, qui s'arrêta net en la voyant.

ASTREE : laisse ton butin…

BRIGAND : tu crois me faire peur ?

Sans attendre, l'homme arma son poing pour assommer la jeune femme. Evitant le coup, Astrée lui attrapa la main et par un habile mouvement, replia le bras de l'homme dans son dos avant de le projeter au sol. Devant la dextérité de la créature, le malfrat décida de ne pas demander son reste et tenta de prendre la fuite. Il fut rapidement pris en chasse par la justicière qui l'aurait appréhendé si par malchance une calèche noire ne s'était pas arrêtée devant lui.

« Dépêche-toi, monte » entendit il.

Comprenant que l'homme lui échappait, Astrée se précipita vers la calèche dont elle ouvrit prestement la porte pour en déloger les occupants… mais dans sa précipitation, elle ne put éviter un jet de liquide inconnu projeté sur son visage… aveuglée, elle chuta en arrière.

« Allons-y » ordonna une voix féminine.

« Que fait on d'elle ? » questionna le brigand

« Laissez la… j'entends des soldats qui approchent ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Voile sur l'océan**_

Astrée tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux mais la douleur était telle qu'elle dut rapidement y renoncer. Allait-elle perdre la vue ? Brusquement elle entendit les roues de la calèche s'éloigner. Elle devait vite se mettre à l'abri, elle aussi, sinon les policiers ne tarderaient pas à l'attraper à son tour. Elle se traîna jusqu'à un mur et se redressa pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Bien qu'elle savait à peu près où elle se trouvait, elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer à Jarjayes avec une telle cécité.

A tâtons, la jeune femme longea les murs en prenant soin de se diriger dans la direction opposée aux voix de soldats qu'elle réussissait à percevoir. Après quelques pas, sa jambe buta dans quelque chose de dur… elle sentit un liquide éclabousser son pantalon. D'une main prudente, elle examina l'objet : un tonneau ! Elle plongea un doigt dans le contenu et le porta à ses lèvres : de l'eau ! Un baril rempli d'eau. Sans hésitation, Astrée dénoua son masque, le releva légèrement pour dégager son visage puis se passa le visage à l'eau à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois chose faite, elle essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir ses yeux. Bien que cela restait douloureux, elle arrivait à percevoir très vaguement quelques formes, comme lorsqu'un épais brouillard joue avec votre vision. Satisfaite de la légère amélioration, elle reposa son loup sur son visage et se cacha derrière le tonneau dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit… et si sa vue ne revenait pas au matin, elle serait découverte et arrêtée.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle avait repéré, à quelques ruelles près, sa position par rapport au bateau et aux soldats. Elle savait que dans ce quartier habitait l'apothicaire… André… elle n'avait pas le choix : soit elle prenait le risque de se perdre en prenant la direction du château, soit elle essayait de rejoindre la boutique de son ami pour s'y mettre à l'abri quelques heures. Décidée, elle glissa ses deux doigts contre ses lèvres et émit un long sifflement strident… priant pour que Tempête la retrouve plus vite que les policiers.

……………….

Après une chevauchée lente et parfois hasardeuse, Astrée arriva enfin devant la porte arrière de l'apothicaire. Elle avait réussi à éviter les différentes patrouilles de police, elle avait ensuite suivi la Seine pour finalement retrouver quelques repères « visibles » pour se diriger et arriver jusqu'à la boutique d'André. Elle sortit la longue chaîne qu'elle avait glissée dans sa chemise et chercha du bout des doigts la serrure de la porte pour y entrer le passe qu'André lui avait confectionné. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit enfin à déverrouiller le verrou et put pénétrer dans le repaire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'officine était plongée dans une obscurité impénétrable. La jeune femme, déjà grandement handicapée, se retrouvait à présent dans la même situation qu'un aveugle dans un lieu inconnu. Même si tous meubles, produits et livres étaient parfaitement à leur place, Astrée n'en distinguait aucune forme et percuta plusieurs fois des arêtes de meubles et manqua de renverser bon nombre de récipient… enfin, cela ne dura que quelques instants car après deux ou trois mètres, elle se cogna dans un guéridon, chuta lourdement et reçut de lourds livres sur les jambes. Elle essaya de se remettre debout mais son épaule percuta à son tour un autre meuble l'immobilisant à son tour.

« Qui va là ? »

ASTREE : c'est moi, André…

ANDRE : Oscar ?

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme allongée au sol et posa son épée sur le comptoir. Quelques instants auparavant, il avait été réveillé par des bruits dans sa boutique et avait pensé que des voleurs rôdaient dans sa boutique. Il s'était levé précipitamment, avait attrapé son épée et était descendu pour voir ce qu'il en était. A présent il la voyait, étendue sur le sol, entourée de livres, un guéridon renversé.

ANDRE _en l'aidant à se relever_: que fais tu ici à une heure pareille ?

OSCAR : je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'y vois presque rien !

André approcha une chandelle près du visage de son amie. A travers le loup noir, il distingua les yeux bleus qui avaient à présent viré au rouge, injectés de sang.

ANDRE _essayant de cacher son inquiétude _: que s'est il passé ?

OSCAR : quelqu'un… une femme je crois, m'a envoyé quelque chose au visage !

ANDRE : si j'en crois la forte odeur que tu dégages, je dirai qu'il s'agit de parfum !

OSCAR _incapable de cacher les tremblements de sa voix _: est ce que mes yeux… ?

ANDRE _comprenant son angoisse _: non, je pense que tes yeux vont s'en remettre… avec des soins et quelques jours de protection, tu ne devrais avoir aucune séquelle. Je vais te monter dans la chambre, on y sera mieux installés pour s'occuper de cela.

Le jeune homme contourna le comptoir, chercha sur une des étagères une fiole et revint auprès d'Oscar pour la saisir dans ses bras. Mais la belle protesta aussitôt !

OSCAR : mais…

ANDRE _le ton ferme _: il n'y a pas de « mais », tu ne vas pas monter les escaliers seule, au risque de te rompre le cou… au lieu de râler, tiens moi cette fiole !

Comprenant qu'il avait raison, la demoiselle se laissa faire. Après quelques pas, elle se sentit étrangement bien dans ces bras… à la fois forts et chauds… cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenue dans les bras… sa mère, quand elle était jeune, son père en de rares occasions, et Alfred. Mais depuis de longues années, son père adoptif avait cessé ces « embrassades », Grand-mère jugeant que cela ne se faisait pas entre une jeune femme et un homme ! Aussi lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se détendre dans cette douce étreinte, elle ne résista pas.

Elle réalisa qu'il l'avait posée sur le lit quand elle sentit sous ses doigts le contact des draps tiédis. André venait de la déposer dans Son lit ! Comme cette idée lui paraissait étrange… c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi, seule dans la chambre d'un homme. Elle chassa rapidement de son esprit ces idées incongrues qui le traversaient : certes André était charmant, bel homme, mûr… mais elle n'avait jamais vu en lui un amant potentiel, seulement un ami.

La jeune femme s'adossa aux oreillers, se laissant envahir par les bruits qui l'entouraient : les pas d'André, l'eau qui coulait dans la vasque, le linge qui plongeait dans le liquide. Comme cela paraissait étrange tous ces sons qu'on était capable d'entendre sans jamais les écouter. Elle sut alors que l'apothicaire se rapprochait d'elle… Une main se posa sur sa joue puis glissa sur sa nuque pour atteindre le nœud qui refermait le loup. Comme cet effleurement était doux… elle ne retenait souvent que les manières souvent brutales ou musclées des hommes qu'elle rencontrait… là tout geste semblait n'exister que dans un calme, dans une sorte de tendresse infinie.

ANDRE _en enlevant le masque_ : Oscar ?

Oscar sursauta ! Ses yeux devaient refléter le trouble de son corps qui se calma dès qu'elle revint à la réalité. Pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi ?

ANDRE : je vais te poser un linge sur les yeux, ensuite je te mettrais quelques gouttes de produit… cela te piquera sans doute un peu au début mais ça s'estompera ensuite… Tu es d'accord ?

OSCAR : oui

Alors avec maintes précautions, il posa sa main près de l'œil blessé, écarta les paupières et laissa doucement couler le liquide dans le bleu de l'océan. Après quelques instants, il renouvela l'opération sur le second œil. Oscar sentit alors un feu envahir ses orbites et serra instinctivement la main pour canaliser sa douleur, mais au lieu de se refermer sur sa paume, ses doigts se crispèrent sur une main forte et attentionnée.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Réminiscences**_

Elle reposait endormie sur son lit… Quelques instants auparavant, il lui avait déposé des gouttes de médicament dans les yeux, sans un bruit elle en avait accepté la douleur mais son courage n'avait pas suffi à son corps pour résister… elle s'était évanouie. Il avait ensuite pris soin de lui bander les yeux malades avant de l'allonger confortablement… une fraction de seconde, il l'avait observée et s'était finalement résolu à lui ôter son armure.

Doucement, André avait glissé ses doigts sur les lanières qui maintenaient la cuirasse en place… sa peau paraissait si douce mais aussi si jeune… des brides de souvenir envahissaient son esprit, superposant le visage d'Oscar sur un autre. Malgré son corps de femme, elle ressemblait à une enfant… une enfant qui avait grandi vite… bien trop vite. Il la souleva légèrement, retira les deux morceaux de cette armure, prison de ces frêles épaules ; dégageant ainsi son buste recouvert d'une fine chemise noire.

En rallongeant la jeune femme sur sa couche, il ne put s'empêcher de voir étinceler une chaîne dorée qui courait sur la naissance de ses seins… il s'agissait du passe qu'il lui avait confectionné. Il resta un infime moment captivé par cette peau blanche, pure qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration calme. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, il posait son regard sur une autre femme… mais cette jeune fougueuse n'était pas pour lui… pas pour lui…

Il se raisonna pour calmer ce corps d'homme qui réagissait trop, à son goût, à cet appel charnel et commença à débarrasser Oscar de ses bottes. Puis dans un mouvement bienveillant, il protégea la jeune aventurière d'un drap et d'une couverture… il savait que la nuit serait longue. Il descendit peu de temps après dans son officine pour prendre quelques feuilles séchées qu'il fit infuser, avant de verser le contenu brun translucide dans une bouteille. Une fois l'opération faite, il remonta dans la chambre, prit une couverture dans un placard et s'installa pour la nuit dans le fauteuil près du lit… cette nuit, il veillerait Astrée…

Etait-ce le confort relatif du fauteuil, ou les événements de la soirée mais André pensait que le sommeil l'avait quitté pour de bon quand, deux heures après l'arrivée d'Oscar, il la regardait toujours, ne pouvant fermer l'œil ! Pourtant une autre vie semblait se dérouler sous ses yeux… il se revoyait jeune, bien plus jeune… sans doute vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans… il se revoyait dans un grand lit, baigné de sueur, le regard occulté par un large bandage… Il ressentait encore la morsure de cette douleur qui capturait ses yeux, sa tête entière. Il se souvenait de ces heures d'agonie qu'il aurait pu faire cesser d'un geste… il voyait sa main crispée sur la garde de cette dague qu'il conservait près de lui pour mettre fin à ses souffrances… mais il avait combattu ce mal qui voulait lui ôter la vue, il avait souffert en réponse à sa promesse…et il avait survécu ! Même si son œil gauche était perdu, les terribles soins qu'il avait endurés lui avaient permis de conserver son œil droit intact.

« André ! »

L'homme ouvrit les yeux… un rêve… un souvenir, il s'était finalement assoupi et des brides de son passé avait à nouveau envahi son esprit. A présent, il voyait Oscar s'agiter dans son lit. Comme il l'avait prévu, la douleur se réveillait. Il s'approcha en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et versa dans un verre un peu du liquide brun qu'il avait préparé quelques heures avant.

ANDRE _en essayant de calmer Oscar qui s'agitait _: bois ça, ce n'est pas très bon mais cela atténuera la douleur et permettra que tu te reposes.

Docilement, Oscar laissa l'apothicaire porter le verre à ses lèvres et but la mixture. Mais quand André voulut s'éloigner à nouveau, la jeune femme saisit violemment sa main pour ne plus la lâcher.

OSCAR _la voix tremblante _: ne me laisse pas seule

Il connaissait cette sensation d'abandon et de peur que l'on ressent dans ces moments là… comme Oscar, il les avait vécu. Il déposa alors le verre sur la table de chevet et s'allongea à côté de la blessée, sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Etrangement, le sommeil s'empara rapidement de son corps…

« Je t'aime, André »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange »

Il la tenait dans ses bras, une main dans la sienne… malgré la douleur, elle lui souriait… encore une fois il la trouvait magnifique, quel bonheur il avait eu de la rencontrer… Il posa ses lèvres sur cette bouche fine, baiser qui symbolisait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

« Il faut que tu vives… promets le moi » entendit-il

« Je te le promets » se surprit-il à jurer les yeux baignés de larmes

Soudain, comme le papillon qui s'envole vers d'autres cieux, la délicate main se relâcha dans ses doigts… il regarda une dernière fois son magnifique visage, elle souriait toujours… Son œil émeraude glissa alors sur le corps de sa femme jusqu'à sa poitrine… le sang avait envahi sa jolie robe…. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il une dernière fois…

André se réveilla au petit matin… Une fine pénombre baignait à présent la chambre. Son esprit revint progressivement à la réalité… au présent. Oscar était toujours à ses côtés. Encore bouleversé par son rêve, il observa quelques secondes la jeune femme endormie, il fixa sa tendre poitrine et poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant se soulever toujours régulièrement. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'elle… cela faisait si longtemps… était-ce à cause d'Oscar ? Peut-être….

Sa patiente sortit de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Il avait pris le temps de lui préparer à nouveau son médicament et quelques bandages pour les prochains jours. Il savait par expérience que le plus dur était passé ; même si le traitement était douloureux, il devenait plus supportable au fil des jours. Dans quelques heures, il raccompagnerait la jeune femme au château de Jarjayes et Alfred prendrait soin d'elle. Etrangement, il se sentit bien ce matin là… Oscar était venue le voir, il l'avait aidée… sa quête était juste, comme celle qu'il avait mené il y a longtemps… il l'aiderait toujours…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Mélodie**_

Alfred tournait comme un lion en cage depuis la soirée… aucune nouvelle d'Oscar… était-elle capturée, blessée ou pire encore ? Il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se sentant coupable de l'avoir laissée agir ainsi à sa guise. Après de longues heures d'incertitude à l'attendre dans la grotte, il avait finalement vu Tempête revenir dans son box… mais sans sa cavalière. Il avait pris soin de le libérer de son harnachement quand son regard tomba sur une pièce de tissu accrochée au pommeau de la selle : un mouchoir d'Oscar y était noué. Comme réconforté par un sixième sens, le majordome perçut ce minuscule indice comme la preuve qu'Oscar était en sécurité… il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son retour.

Sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve, mais enfin récompensée. En début d'après midi, il eut la visite de son vieil ami… il raccompagnait la jeune Oscar au bercail ! Soulagé, Alfred vint accueillir les deux cavaliers. Ne pouvant pas chevaucher seule en sécurité, André avait installé la jeune femme devant lui et lui assurait une bonne assise en la maintenant d'un bras. Comme un père inquiet pour son enfant, Alfred aperçut avec anxiété les bandages qui recouvraient le visage d'Oscar… que s'était-il passé ?

ANDRE _en voyant le visage soucieux de son ami _: bonjour Al, ne t'inquiète pas… avec des soins et du repos, dans quelques jours ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Alfred s'approcha de la monture pour aider Oscar à descendre.

OSCAR : bonjour, Alfred, je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu rentrer plus tôt

ALFRED _serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, les yeux humides _: ce n'est rien ma chérie, le principal est que tu ailles bien.

OSCAR _en se tournant avec André _: merci pour tout… je te rapporterai tes affaires un peu plus tard

ANDRE : pas de problème… il faudra aussi que tu viennes chercher ton costume. A bientôt.

André repartit au galop… Afin de sortir en plein jour sans être reconnue comme étant Astrée, l'apothicaire lui avait prêté une chemise blanche et une capeline … laissant son armure de justicière dans l'officine.

Alfred aida la jeune femme à s'installer au salon pendant qu'il lui préparait un chocolat chaud. Il déballa ensuite la sacoche d'André dans laquelle se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour soigner les yeux d'Oscar avec quelques consignes écrites. La principale recommandation était de ne pas soumettre les yeux blessés à trop de lumière jusqu'à complète guérison.

La fin d'après midi se passa sans encombre, la maîtresse des lieux arrivait à se débrouiller dans la mesure où elle prenait le temps pour faire les choses et se limitait à quelques rares activités. En fait les heures passaient entre de la lecture, faite par Alfred, des discussions sur différents sujets et des moments de repos. C'était étrange comme sa cécité donnait à Oscar une autre vision des choses… elle faisait attention au moindre bruit, celui des feuilles, les pas d'Alfred ou d'André, leur respiration.

D'ailleurs, au réveil d'une de ses siestes, elle percuta le piano qui se trouvait dans son salon et dut se rattraper… ses doigts atterrirent alors sur quelques touches qui hurlèrent à l'unisson. La jeune femme se redressa et tapota sur quelques notes… elle n'avait pas rejoué depuis la disparition de ses parents. Comme attirée par l'instrument, elle s'assit sur le siège et entonna une mélodie qui lui restait en mémoire. Après quelques fausses notes, les doigts retrouvèrent leur dextérité passée.

Le majordome releva la tête… le son du piano résonnait dans tout le château comme si la vie était de retour en ce lieu. Cela le soulageait qu'elle se comporte ainsi : elle avait toujours été une battante. Ses souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface quand le tintement de la clochette d'entrée se fit entendre. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Qu'il était bête… avec tous ces évènements, il avait oublié la venue du lieutenant. En effet, l'homme s'était déjà présenté dans la matinée pour rencontrer Oscar… une affaire importante à ce qu'il avait affirmé. Malheureusement, Alfred avait du prétexter que son maître était absent quelques heures et qu'il était préférable pour le soldat de repasser en fin de journée. Apparemment il s'était exécuté ! En ouvrant la porte, Alfred reconnut sans difficulté l'homme de ce matin. Il l'invita à entrer et l'installa dans une des pièces attenantes au bureau du jeune héritier.

Dans le salon, la musique valsait, entrecoupée de quelques erreurs liées au manque de pratique de la jeune femme. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer une nouvelle mélodie quand des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte.

OSCAR : oui ?

ALFRED : pardonne-moi de te déranger mais on a un visiteur inattendu !

OSCAR : un visiteur inattendu ?

ALFRED : oui un lieutenant de police… je suis désolé, il est déjà passé ce matin… il voulait te voir rapidement pour un problème épineux… je ne savais pas quoi faire… je lui avais dit de repasser ce soir.

OSCAR : quel est le problème ?

ALFRED : pour ce matin j'ai prétexté que tu étais retenue par tes affaires…. et il y a tes bandages…

OSCAR : … oui, s'il me voit ainsi, il risque de se poser des questions.

ALFRED : veux tu que je lui demande de repasser ?

OSCAR : non, il ne faudrait pas que cela nous cause du tort… laisse moi réfléchir un instant…

……………

Dans la salle attenante au bureau, le lieutenant attendait patiemment d'être reçu par le maître des lieux. Après quelques minutes, l'homme qui l'avait accueilli vint enfin le trouver dans la pièce.

ALFRED : pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait attendre

LIEUTENANT : ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps

ALFRED : veuillez me suivre, je vous prie

Le soldat suivit le majordome qui s'arrêta, l'air ennuyé devant la porte de ce qui devait être le bureau de son maître.

ALFRED _prenant un air gêné _: Lieutenant… je suis sincèrement navré… je..je vous ai menti ce matin…

LIEUTENANT : à quel sujet m'avez-vous menti ?

ALFRED _continuant à feindre son embarras _: en fait, pour vous dire la vérité… mon maître était au château ce matin…. Mais voyez vous... il était disons incommodé… il a été malade une partie de la nuit et n'a réussi à se lever que tard dans la matinée.

LIEUTENANT : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Al, je comprends

Alfred tiqua de se faire ainsi appeler par cet inconnu… le seul à l'appeler « Al » était André et ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble… et ce jeune « bleu » se permettait ces familiarités comme s'il était un simple domestique ! Il ravala son orgueil … pour le moment.

ALFRED : ne soyez pas surpris en entrant dans le bureau … mon maître déteste être vu dans une position… diminuée … aussi il resta dans la pénombre… vous comprendrez j'espère…

LIEUTENANT : si votre maître veut jouer les timides qu'il reste dans l'ombre, du moment qu'il entend ce que j'ai à lui dire, c'est le plus important.

ALFRED _soulagé que le lieutenant accepte cette duperie _: je vous remercie, lieutenant.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et fit pénétrer le soldat dans la pénombre du bureau. Seule une chandelle, posée sur une petite table, éclairait l'obscurité.

ALFRED _en lui indiquant le fauteuil _: je vous en prie, Lieutenant, prenez place

LIEUTENANT : Merci. Monsieur Jarjayes…

Oscar tressaillit au son de cette voix… cette voix…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Troublant entretien**_

… cette voix lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Alfred venait de fermer la porte du bureau, laissant le lieutenant assis dans un fauteuil près de l'unique lumière tandis qu'Oscar était installée derrière son bureau, les yeux clos. Ne pouvant exposer son regard à la lumière, elle devait se contenter d'écouter la voix du soldat, immobile… mais ce timbre la troublait … son esprit mit quelques secondes à faire le lien avec la personne présente à ses côtés… l'homme qui avait surpris Astrée sur les toits !

Il était là à quelques pas d'elle, comme la première fois… mais aujourd'hui il était le plus chanceux : elle était sous sa véritable identité, elle était presque aveugle, elle était à sa mercie. L'avait-il reconnu ? Etait-il venu pour l'arrêter ? Ses fines main se crispèrent à cette idée : c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. « Monsieur ? ». Elle tressaillit à nouveau… il venait de la sortir de ses pensées obscures dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée profondément.

LIEUTENANT : pardonnez moi, Monsieur, mais l'affaire dont j'ai à vous entretenir requiert toute votre attention.

OSCAR _en essayant de garder son calme _: de quoi s'agit-il, Lieutenant ?

LIEUTENANT : le Capitaine Girodelle m'a demandé de vous faire un rapport sur un délit qui a été commis dans la nuit. Le bateau transportant les salaires des soldats a été attaqué.

OSCAR _soulagée qu'il ne lui parle pas d'Astrée _: a-t-on pu stopper les voleurs ?

LIEUTENANT : oui, Monsieur, enfin seuls deux ou trois hommes ont réussi à fuir mais sans butin.

OSCAR : c'est une bonne nouvelle.

LIEUTENANT : l'ennui est que le navire que vous avez prêté a été sérieusement endommagé pendant l'attaque.

OSCAR : je vois, pensez vous qu'il soit possible de le remettre en état ?

LIEUTENANT : je crains malheureusement que non, Monsieur.

OSCAR : très bien… vous informerez le Capitaine que je le remercie de m'avoir fait parvenir ces faits aussi rapidement.

LIEUTENANT : je n'y manquerais pas

OSCAR _voulant s'enquérir de ce que savait l'homme _: une dernière question… sait on qui est à l'origine de cette attaque ?

LIEUTENANT : le Capitaine pense qu'il pourrait s'agit d'un criminel qui sévit depuis quelques semaine à Paris…

OSCAR : vous ne semblez pas d'accord avec lui ?

LIEUTENANT : en réalité, je la vois mal attaquer un bateau avec de vulgaires bandits…

OSCAR : elle ?

LIEUTENANT _évitant de répondre _: permettez que je me retire… je dois encore faire mon rapport au Capitaine.

OSCAR : je vous en prie, faîtes… Merci, Lieutenant.

Le soldat se leva, salua son hôte et sortit de la pièce. Juste de l'autre côté de la porte, Alfred attendait que la rencontre se termine. Il avait monté la garde pour s'assurer que sa jeune amie ne courrait aucun risque. Il vit sortir l'homme et le raccompagna vers la sortie.

LIEUTENANT : vous savez, Al, votre maître est étrange…

ALFRED _intrigué _: pourquoi dites vous cela, Monsieur ?

LIEUTENANT : je viens de lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu un navire et il n'a pas sourcillé.

ALFRED : peut être y a-t-il des choses plus importantes que l'argent dans son esprit

LEUTENANT : c'est peut être vrai.

Le lieutenant sortit, laissant le majordome pensif…

………..

En entrant dans le bureau, il aperçut Oscar, un verre à ses lèvres, immobile dans son fauteuil. Que se passait-il ? Oscar ne buvait qu'en de rares occasions.

OSCAR : il est parti ?

ALFRED : oui

Les traits de la jeune femme se détendirent alors. Elle reposa le verre sur le bureau et croisa ses mains d'un air pensif.

ALFRED : cette visite semble t'avoir chamboulée

OSCAR : Alfred, dis-moi, à quoi ressemble le lieutenant ?

ALFRED _surpris par cette question _: il est jeune…plutôt grand, brun…assez costaud, un peu trop familier à mon goût…

OSCAR : c'est bien lui alors…

ALFRED _inquiet _: tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

OSCAR : moi non… mais Astrée oui

ALFRED _affolé _: quand ?

OSCAR : un soir sur les toits, je ne me suis pas méfiée… et il m'a surprise

ALFRED : tu l'as affronté ?

OSCAR _avec un petit rire _: « affronté » n'est pas vraiment le terme… disons que nous avons fait connaissance.

Alfred observa d'un peu plus près le visage de sa protégée à la faible lueur de la bougie… il crut y déceler un sourire…

OSCAR : au fait, Alfred… je n'ai pas retenu le nom du lieutenant…

ALFRED : il m'a dit s'appeler Soisson… oui, le Lieutenant Alain Soisson


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Destin tragique**_

Dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée, un homme pénétra dans un estaminet. Son œil vert scrutait la salle remplie de buveurs, de demoiselles qui leurs tenaient compagnie et de quelques joueurs de cartes. Dans un coin isolé de la pièce, il aperçut son ami, qui d'un geste l'invita à le rejoindre. André s'approcha de cet homme, de ce reflet de lui-même.

Bernard avait déjà commandé les boissons en l'attendant. Chaque année, à la même date, ils se retrouvaient dans ce lieu, riche de souvenirs, riche de joies, riche de peines. Lorsque son ami borgne le remarqua, il l'accueillit avec une poignée de main chaleureuse. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert dans leur jeunesse et une personne les avait encore plus rapproché… elle était morte à présent… c'était hier… c'était le 14 juillet … c'était il y a presque vingt ans.

………………..

Le roi avait donné l'ordre à ses gardes françaises de tirer sur le peuple. La foule s'était amassée face à ces pions de la royauté, armée de balais, de faux, des quelques malheureuses armes qu'elle possédait. Le massacre allait commencer… mais d'une certaine façon cette première tuerie fut arrêtée : un homme fit face à leur côté, un noble : Victor Clément de Girodelle, accompagné de son régiment, se porta au côté du peuple. Pour quelques heures, des vies furent épargnées… pour quelques heures la victoire semblait possible.

Mais comme si la destinée était déjà écrite, les affrontements furent sanglants, voire barbares. Il n'y avait plus de frères, les hommes tuaient, les femmes hurlaient. On ne sut jamais combien de miséreux ou de soldats perdirent la vie ce jour là … mais il est une vie qui marqua par son absence ces deux hommes qui se faisaient face…

Ce jour-là André et Bernard se tenaient côte à côte dans la foule furieuse, leurs femmes ne voulant rester loin du tumulte, s'étaient jointes à leurs époux. Ils s'étaient chacun armés de leur épée dont le maniement n'avait que peu de secret pour eux. Ils étaient braves, courageux… mais que pouvaient ils faire face à ses armes à feu ? Gêné par sa vue réduite, André ne vit pas le soldat le mettre en joue, il ne vit pas sa femme faire barrage de son corps pour le protéger…il la vit seulement s'effondrer après la détonation… Bernard, quant à lui, ne put que constater ce corps sans vie… sa sœur venait de s'éteindre.

…………………

Les mots étaient inutiles entre Bernard et André. Tous les deux ressentaient ce vide sans fin au fond de leur cœur… ils s'étaient fait un devoir d'honorer la mémoire de cette femme si belle, si gentille, si aimante. Après de longues minutes le silence se rompit.

ANDRE : alors Bernard, comment vont Rosalie et les jeunes ?

BERNARD : ils vont bien. Rosalie s'occupe toujours de plus miséreux

ANDRE _dans un petit rire _: elle n'a pas changé… elle pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle.

BERNARD : c'est vrai… et les garçons… l'aîné est parti dans le sud pour exploiter la terre et le plus jeune va bientôt se marier.

ANDRE : eh bien, tu vas bientôt finir grand-père…

BERNARD : je crois effectivement que cela ne va pas tarder…..Mais on ne parle que de moi … comment vas-tu ?

ANDRE : ça va… tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau dans ma vie.

BERNARD : bien sûr… tu mènes une vie de ermite dans ton échoppe. Il te suffirait d'un mot pour que je te montre Paris et ses soirées.

ANDRE : oh non merci… même si les temps ont changé, certaines personnes sont toujours les mêmes… les préjugés sont longs à disparaître

BERNARD : c'est vrai mais parfois on a aussi quelques surprises… Tiens justement, il y a quelques semaines, un des hommes les plus influents a fait son apparition dans la capitale.

ANDRE : encore un de ses vieux nobles qui a fait fortune sur les misérables…

BERNARD : rien à voir avec ça ! Tu te souviens du Général de Jarjayes ?

ANDRE : si je n'en souviens ? Qui pourrait l'oublier ? Mais il est mort depuis de nombreuses années…

BERNARD : oui, assassiné ! Eh bien son fils est de retour en France depuis quelques semaines et pour l'avoir rencontré, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas un de ces « anciens » nobles. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter à plusieurs reprises avec lui… de ce que faisait Rosalie…tu ne vas pas me croire mais quelques jours plus tard, elle recevait des affaires et de la nourriture pour les malheureux.

André se sentit un instant gêné de ne pas révéler à son ami les liens qu'il partageait avec l'héritier du général de Jarjayes mais la mission d'Oscar était trop importante pour impliquer son camarade.

BERNARD : c'est étrange, j'ai beau avoir écrit des articles sur son père, sa disparition, sur Oscar lui-même, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître… Il semble si jeune et pourtant si mature ; si frêle et pourtant si fort…

L'apothicaire regarda un instant son ami : Bernard avait toujours été capable de juger assez fidèlement les gens… en fait, il avait perçu Oscar tel que lui-même avait été dans sa jeunesse. Malgré la différence d'âge, Oscar et Bernard se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec le journaliste, de leur combat, de la perte de son œil… Au fil des années une étroite amitié les avait liés. Il avait épousé la sœur de son ami…

BERNARD : en tout cas, je peux t'assurer que le jeune homme ne manque pas de soupirantes. Dès le premier soir, il a conquis la plupart des dames et demoiselles présentes… même les plus redoutables !

ANDRE : qu'est-ce que tu entends par « redoutable » ?

BERNARD : Anjeline Odaves… tu dois la connaître, elle tient une maison de maquillage… elle est la compagne de Victor.

ANDRE : je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée en personne mais je connais sa servante, Lira… elle vient souvent chercher des éléments dans la boutique. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que cette femme est redoutable ?

BERNARD : je la suspecte de vouloir mettre tous les hommes dans son lit… enfin pas tous… surtout les plus beaux et les plus riches… Malheureusement pour Oscar Jarjayes, il allie les deux.

André sourit mentalement à l'idée qu'Oscar succombe au charme d'une dame. Même s'il avait des idées ouvertes, il doutait de l'attirance de la jeune femme pour la gente féminine.

ANDRE _un sourire aux lèvres_: à t'entendre, elle me fait penser à une mante religieuse

BERNARD : parfaitement… sauf qu'elle ne dévore pas ses amants…mais les soulage de quelques pièces…

ANDRE _l'œil malicieux_ : il me semble que c'est ce que tu faisais, il y a quelques années…

BERNARD : oui mais c'est bien loin tout ça…maintenant ce n'est plus moi qui rôde la nuit, tout de noir vêtu… c'est cette justicière… celle qui se fait appeler Astrée… les temps ont bien changé… voilà bien une personne que je voudrais rencontrer…

ANDRE : je sens de la nostalgie dans ta voix… tu envies cette femme, n'est ce pas ? Tu voudrais bien rejouer les justiciers masqués…

BERNARD _dans un soupir_ : bah… je suis trop vieux pour jouer à ça… j'ai peut être aidé des gens mais j'en ai aussi blessé d'autres…

Bernard croisa le regard unique de son ami.

BERNARD _redevenu sérieux_: En souffres-tu toujours ?

« Non… » mentit André.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Faire connaissance**_

A la caserne, le Capitaine Girodelle et le Lieutenant Soisson se retrouvaient comme toutes les fins d'après midi pour faire le rapport de la journée.

GIRODELLE : alors Lieutenant… avez-vous des nouvelles des malfrats qui ont attaqué le bateau il y a quelques jours ?

ALAIN : non mon Capitaine, mais nous sommes sur une piste… il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il s'agirait de la même bande qui sévit depuis quelques mois dans les milieux huppés de Paris. Il paraîtrait même qu'un ancien noble serait à la tête de ces bandits.

GIRODELLE : se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de quelque personne qui ait sa place parmi les gens de la haute société, ou un riche déchu ?

ALAIN : je l'ignore Capitaine, mais il semble que l'homme soit bien informé sur nos agissements. Je suspecte même qu'il s'agisse d'un militaire, lui-même !

GIRODELLE : bien, je prends note de ces informations et j'en informerai mes supérieurs. En attendant, a-t-on des nouvelles de notre dame masquée ?

ALAIN : Astrée ? Non… il semble qu'elle n'ait pas fait parler d'elle depuis quelques jours… serait elle blessée ?

GIRODELLE : quoi qu'il en soit, je veux qu'on arrête ses agissements le plus rapidement possible ! Je veux que vous y veilliez personnellement ! La police est là pour maintenir l'ordre et la loi, cette fillette n'a qu'à retourner dans les jupons de sa mère… j'ai d'autres affaires à traiter. Donc deux possibilités : soit vous l'arrêtez pendant ses ballades nocturnes, soit vous découvrez qui se cache sous ce masque ! Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse parler d'elle !

ALAIN _en saluant son supérieur _: à vos ordres Capitaine !

GIRODELLE _en voyant le lieutenant sortir _: attendez Lieutenant ! J'ai encore un service à vous demander. Voici deux invitations pour la soirée que j'organise dans quelques jours, je voudrais que vous en fassiez porter une à mon ami Bernard Châtelet et l'autre à Monsieur Jarjayes.

ALAIN : bien, Capitaine.

GIRODELLE : …et si vous veniez ?

ALAIN : je ne crois pas que ma place soit à cette soirée

GIRODELLE : allons Lieutenant, je suis certain que bon nombre de mes invités et jeunes dames se feraient un plaisir de vous y rencontrer.

ALAIN : à vrai dire, Capitaine, je n'en suis pas certain… je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de « soirées ».

GIRODELLE _le regardant malicieusement _: en effet, j'ai entendu dire par les soldats, que vous usiez de vos charmes essentiellement dans les estaminets en compagnie de jeunes demoiselles et quelques chopes de vin.

ALAIN : malheureusement, je crois que ma réputation est quelque peu « surfaite »… je ne « capture » pas tout ce qui porte un jupon…

GIRODELLE : quand bien même… cette soirée sera l'occasion pour vous de faire la connaissance de jeunes personnes…

Le lieutenant Soisson réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, si cette soirée lui permettait d'échapper à son tour de garde, de boire et manger à volonté, voire de passer quelques instants en charmante compagnie, pourquoi pas !

ALAIN : très bien, puisque vous insistez, je viendrais à ce bal.

…………………..

Dans la calèche qui l'emportait vers le château de Girodelle, la jeune héritière marmonnait.

OSCAR : dis moi Alfred… peux tu me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté cette invitation ?

ALFRED : parce que c'est le Capitaine Girodelle qui organise ce bal, que tu es un « homme » important, et qu'il vaut mieux avoir ses « ennemis » à l'œil… Enfin c'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a à peine quelques heures.

Après de longues minutes, le carrosse stoppa sa course près de la demeure du policier. Contrairement à ce que pensait Oscar, la liste des invités était plus réduite que lors du premier bal auquel elle avait assisté : le Capitaine semblait avoir trié les membres de la soirée. En pénétrant dans la salle, elle reconnut la majorité des invités, présenta ses hommages à son hôte et rejoignit Bernard qui, comme à l'accoutumée, racontait les innombrables anecdotes qui secouaient les nuits paisibles de Paris. Même si Oscar faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer à ces gens, ce n'était qu'auprès du journaliste qu'elle se sentait bien, presque à sa place. Ailleurs tout ne paraissait que futilité ou tromperie.

Bientôt le regard bleu croisa les prunelles noires d'Anjeline Odaves. D'un timide sourire, Oscar salua la compagne du capitaine Girodelle, qui prit bien entendu cela pour une invitation. En quelques pas, elle se retrouva accrochée au bras du jeune homme qui se sentit abandonnée à cette chasseuse par un Bernard Châtelet souriant et levant son verre en guise de « bonne chance » !... « Je lui revaudrais ça » murmura-t-elle.

ANJELINE : oh Oscar… quel plaisir de vous revoir ce soir

OSCAR _troublée par cette proximité _: mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame

ANJELINE : voyons, ne vous ai-je pas dit de m'appeler « Anjeline » ?

Mais Oscar sentait le danger… cette femme recommençait le jeu du chat et de la souris, comme à leur première rencontre… mais dans ce jeu elle devait garder ce rôle de dandy et ne pas laisser quelque chose éveiller le moindre soupçon. Donc périr ou fuir étaient ses seules possibilités… elle opta pour la fuite.

OSCAR : pardonnez moi, Madame, mais je dois m'enquérir auprès de Monsieur Girodelle pour une affaire importante.

ANJELINE _sans lui lâcher le bras _: voyons, Oscar, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, pas pour parler encore et toujours d'affaires.

En l'écoutant, Oscar sentit les généreuses rondeurs de la brune se frotter contre son coude. Elle devina la rougeur envahir ses joues. Ce contact la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle sentait sa fatigue de sa convalescence resurgir. Prenant la gêne du jeune homme pour de la timidité, Anjeline s'agrippa encore plus au bras frêle, l'enveloppant de la chaleur de ses seins. La jeune femme blonde commençait à étouffer, ses yeux se voilaient. Elle marmonna une vague excuse avant de se libérer de cette entrave charnelle et de se sauver comme si le diable la poursuivait. Elle partit tête basse vers un espace paisible pour calmer son corps encore fragile et reprendre vie.

« Cours, mon Ange blond, mais si mes charmes à eux seuls ne suffisent pas à t'attraper, je trouverais un autre moyen pour t'apprivoiser » murmura Anjeline pour elle-même.

L'héritier des Jarjayes sortit prestement de la salle de réception afin de s'isoler et elle repéra une porte-fenêtre qui semblait conduire à une des terrasses de la demeure. De la tranquillité, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle ouvrit la porte, et laissa la fraîcheur de la nuit envahir son corps, calmer son esprit ébranlé… le calme… la musique paraissait lointaine… les invités qui paraissaient absents. Comme elle aimait ces moments de solitude où elle pouvait se retrouver avec elle-même… réfléchir à ses choix… à sa vie… à son avenir.

Après quelques instants à fixer les flambeaux qui illuminaient les jardins, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne devait pas s'absenter trop longtemps et devait prévenir son hôte que sa soirée s'achèverait ici pour aujourd'hui. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention dans son dos.

« Alors… avec vous aussi, elle a essayé… Vous êtes un peu maigrichon mais plutôt mignon, enfin si on aime les jeunots »

Oscar se figea. Plus que la voix, le ton, les mots… cette mélodie.

OSCAR _sans se retourner _: vous avez sans doute raison… que peut-elle me trouver alors qu'elle vous a… Lieutenant ?

ALAIN : qui vous dit qu'elle m'avait ?

OSCAR : j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez son attention

ALAIN : il est vrai… mais je ne suis pas homme à séduire la dame d'un autre

OSCAR : dans ce cas, veuillez pardonner ma remarque. Bonsoir, Lieutenant…

ALAIN _machinalement _: bonsoir.

Le lieutenant regarda le jeune homme pénétrer dans le grand salon ; à aucun moment il ne s'était retourné pour lui faire face mais pourtant il semblait le connaître : il l'avait appelé « lieutenant » alors que le soldat ne portait aucun uniforme. Dès son arrivée à la soirée, Alain avait remarqué Anjeline, le corps serré dans une robe de soie rouge, qui jetait son regard sur la foule à la recherche d'une proie.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait fait sa connaissance à la caserne ; elle lui avait fait du charme, comme au jeune homme blond de ce soir, mais malgré ce corps sensuel, rien ne l'attirait en cette femme… pour du plaisir charnel, il préférait s'en tenir à d'autres femmes que la compagne de son Capitaine.

Après quelques ravitaillements, il avait à nouveau aperçu la chasseresse à l'affût. Elle s'était glissée près du jeune homme blond… il se souvint avoir pensé « eh bien mon garçon, te voilà entre de bonnes mains ! » ; puis il était sorti pour déguster un savoureux vin. Il sirotait tranquillement le nectar, quand un peu plus tard, le jeune « trophée » d'Anjeline venait d'apparaître sur la terrasse… apparemment la proie ne s'était pas laissée faire.

Sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit glisser sur sa nuque, le lieutenant remonta le col de sa veste et prit la direction du bal. Il parcourut les invités du regard et vit Girodelle discuter en compagnie de deux hommes : le journaliste Bernard Châtelet … et le jeune homme blond. « C'est l'occasion de savoir qui il est » pensa Alain. Il s'approcha du trio en débarrassant au passage un serveur d'une de ses flûtes à champagne.

GIRODELLE _en voyant Alain s'approcher _: Lieutenant !

ALAIN _en saluant les hommes _: Capitaine… Monsieur Châtelet… Monsieur…

GIRODELLE : vous tombez bien… Monsieur Châtelet expliquait justement à Monsieur Jarjayes comment….

Mais Alain n'écoutait plus. Il regarda le jeune homme blond qui le fixait de son regard azur. Oscar Jarjayes … ce jeune homme était donc celui dont tout Paris parlait depuis quelques semaines… « eh bien me voilà dans de beaux draps » pensa le lieutenant.

OSCAR : pardonnez moi, Messieurs, mais je me sens las. Je vais malheureusement devoir quitter votre compagnie. Bonsoir…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Rusé(e) comme un renard**_

« Aller… viens Alain »

ALAIN : non, je crois que pour ce soir j'ai eu ma dose de vin… je vais rentrer à la caserne. Vous devriez faire comme moi.

Le lieutenant de police quitta ses amis de beuverie et sortit de l'estaminet. Il aimait bien ces soirées entre soldats mais il n'aimait pas finir sa soirée ivre mort comme les autres. Il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de distraction pour les gens de petite naissance le soir à Paris… surtout quand on était célibataire et qu'on avait peu de sous en poche. Donc les soirs de congé se terminaient souvent de la même manière : cartes, vin et fille pour certains.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Alain Soisson aperçut la bâtisse faiblement éclairée de la caserne. Quelques flambeaux illuminaient la cour tandis que les lumières des dortoirs éclairaient les baraquements. Depuis sa promotion au grade de lieutenant, le jeune homme bénéficiait d'une petite chambre individuelle dans le même bloc que celui du Capitaine Girodelle.

A présent il longeait le mur d'enceinte entourant les quartiers militaires … il était à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée quand il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un grattement. Intrigué par ce bruit si tard dans la soirée et voulant en trouver l'origine, il se laissa guider par son ouïe. Très vite, il se trouva nez à nez avec la croupe d'un cheval… un superbe animal à la robe sombre, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en deviner dans la pénombre. « Que fais tu là mon beau » demanda-il en lui caressa doucement l'encolure. Puis sa main glissa sur la selle… il ne pouvait que deviner le travail de tanneur du bout des doigts… soudain sa main s'immobilisa : sur le côté gauche du pommeau, ses doigts dessinèrent une minuscule épée et deux triangles de part et d'autre de celle-ci, incrustés dans le cuir… « Elle est là… » murmura-t-il.

Elle avait dû entrer dans la place par un des murs d'enceinte. Alain prononça quelques paroles « réconfortantes » au cheval puis monta sur la selle, se mit debout et se hissa sur le mur. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais elle finirait bien par récupérer son cheval… et il serait là ! Le lieutenant s'assit sur le muret du côté de la cour trouvant un poste d'observation dans les nombreux recoins de pénombre.

……………………

Pendant ce temps, Astrée fouillait discrètement le bureau du Capitaine Girodelle. Celui-ci avait vaguement mentionné à Oscar Jarjayes lors de leur dernière rencontre qu'il avait pour mission d'escorter un convoi d'armes au cours de son passage dans la capitale. Malgré ses questions déguisées pour en savoir plus, le militaire s'était tu sur les détails de l'affaire. Ne voulant pas éveiller ses soupçons, la jeune femme avait donc décidé de prendre les renseignements à la source : dans le bureau de Girodelle !

Elle avait donc agi le soir suivant, à une heure aussi tardive, seuls quelques policiers faisaient leur ronde et avec précaution elle avait peu de chance de se faire repérer. Elle pénétra alors ni vue ni connue dans le bureau du capitaine et remuait les diverses paperasses en prenant soin de tout remettre à sa place : si quelqu'un découvrait son intrusion, les plans seraient changés !

Après quelques minutes de fouille, elle finit par tomber sur l'objet de sa visite : un document, accompagné d'un plan, expliquant le chemin emprunté par le convoi. Astrée prit quelques instants pour mémoriser le tout et replaça l'ensemble dans le tiroir où elle l'avait trouvé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir et quitter ce lieu qui grouillait de policiers. Elle sortit, referma doucement la porte de Girodelle et se faufila hors du baraquement. Elle allait prendre le chemin inverse de son intrusion quand elle aperçut deux des gardes qui s'étaient installés au centre de la cour pour discuter. « Zut » pensa Astrée…

Soit elle attendait que les hommes s'en aillent, soit elle devait s'organiser autrement : à cause d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre le mur où l'attendait Tempête. Résignée et surtout impatiente, elle regarda autour d'elle, se déplaça le long des dortoirs pour trouver une issue. Finalement, elle remarqua que l'entrée n'était plus en vue des deux gardiens et que les grilles étaient encore ouvertes. Tempête pourrait sans doute la rejoindre sans alerter les policiers. Elle siffla doucement et entra dans une bâtisse en attendant l'arrivée de son cheval. Les écuries…

…………………

Alain entendit dans son dos le cheval s'éloigner juste après avoir perçu un infime sifflement : il n'avait pas prévu ça … le cheval allait rejoindre son écuyère ! Il sauta au sol dans la cour et se dirigea vers les bâtiments, il se trouva bientôt à quelques mètres des deux hommes de ronde.

ALAIN : vous n'auriez pas vu un cheval ?

SOLDAT 1 : un cheval ? A cette heure ? Je crois que tu as trop bu Lieutenant…

SOLDAT 2 : Va dans les écuries, il y a plein de chevaux là-bas, ah ah…

ALAIN _en s'éloignant des deux compères _: idiots….

Le lieutenant ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller quand il vit l'ombre du cheval se refléter sur un des murs face à lui. Il semblait se diriger… vers les écuries ! « Je crois, ma belle, que cette fois je te tiens ». Il courut jusqu'au hangar : la bête venait d'y pénétrer quelques secondes auparavant. Il ralentit le pas, faisant son possible pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour ne pas qu'elle fuit !

Elle était là… une lanterne suspendue à un clou permettait de distinguer ses courbes… c'était bien elle : les jambes fines, qu'on devinait musclées, étaient moulées dans un pantalon de cuir noir… sa taille étroite portait une large ceinture sur laquelle étaient, en autre, accrochés un fouet et une épée… sur son dos reposait une sorte de cuirasse tandis qu'un heaume noir englobait son visage et ses cheveux. L'espace d'un instant, Alain se demanda comment étaient ses cheveux… de quelle couleur… étaient ils longs… étaient ils soyeux…. Il devait se reprendre : il était là pour l'arrêter pas pour convoler avec elle !

ALAIN : bonsoir… Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Astrée se retourna brusquement ! Lui ! Encore lui ! C'était la seconde fois qu'il la surprenait ! Comment faisait-il ?

ASTREE : bonsoir… lieutenant ? … je crois

Sa voix : pour la première fois, Alain venait d'entendre sa voix… une charmante mélodie à ses oreilles : douce, posée, presque enjouée…

ALAIN _en s'inclinant _: oui Mademoiselle : Lieutenant Alain Soisson… pour vous arrêter…

ASTREE : vraiment ? Il me semble que c'est ce que vous m'avez déjà dit lors de notre première rencontre…

Sur ces mots, Astrée se dirigea vers Tempête qui mangeait du foin près de l'entrée de l'écurie. Elle saisit ses rênes quand un fin sifflement la frôla : un couteau venait de couper les lanières de cuir à quelques centimètres de la main d'Astrée et s'était planté sur le chambranle de la haute porte. « Notre seconde rencontre… » rectifia-t-il.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, le regard incrédule : c'était lui l'homme au couteau… celui qui l'avait poursuivie il y a quelques mois, celui qui avait lancé ce couteau après qu'elle se soit sauvée par les toits. Astrée réalisa tout d'un coup quelque chose : à l'époque l'homme ne l'avait pas épargnée par manque d'adresse… mais intentionnellement… ces dernières minutes en étaient la preuve ! Le lieutenant s'avérait être bien doué avec ces lames.

Ainsi il n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir. Eh bien soit ! Il goûterait de sa lame ! La jeune femme sortit la lame de son fourreau et se mit en garde.

ASTREE : si vous insistez, Lieutenant

Alain semblait presque jubiler : elle avait du caractère et il aimait ça ! Mais cette fois-ci il ne se ferait pas avoir par ses « charmes ». Etait-ce son devoir ou sa curiosité qui le manipulait… sans aucun doute sa curiosité : il n'avait qu'une envie, savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque… s'assurer que cette femme était bien réelle ! Il dégaina à son tour son épée et lui fit face. C'était décidé : il arriverait à la mettre à sa merci, du moins en évitant de la blesser…

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent : Astrée à force d'entraînement était devenue une habile épéiste et à sa grande surprise, le Lieutenant se défendait très bien. Elle réussit à couper un lambeau de tissu à son adversaire, au niveau du ventre, tandis que ce dernier venait de lui faire une fine estafilade sur une manche. Les « coups » redoublèrent et bientôt les manches noires d'Astrée ressemblaient à des franges. De son côté Alain voyait sa « belle » chemise zébrée de part en part.

Voulant mettre fin à ce jeu, Alain amorça une attaque et poussa l'épée de la jeune femme de tout son poids. Surprise, Astrée fut contrainte de prendre son épée à deux mains, reculant, s'adossant au montant de la porte, les deux lames croisant le fer à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Elle voulut se dégager et essaya en basculant son bassin de pivoter mais sans succès : il la maintenait ! Alors d'un mouvement vif, elle leva son genou espérant atteindre le bas ventre du jeune homme ! Malheureusement, Alain se décala légèrement sur le côté pour éviter le coup.

ALAIN _se rapprochant de son visage _: vous mettez ma virilité à rude épreuve… si vous en preniez soin plutôt…

Astrée tressaillit : « serait-il en train d'essayer de me séduire » pensa-t-elle. Non, ce devait être une tactique, comme celle qu'elle avait utilisée avec lui ! Si son masque ne lui cachait pas tout le visage, il aurait sans aucun doute vu ses joues virer au vermillon.

Soudain, elle sentit ses doigts chauds remonter le long de sa nuque : elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que de sa main, il allait défaire le nœud qui maintenait son masque ! Cet homme était dangereux, bien trop dangereux : dans quelques instants, il découvrirait son visage, son identité !

Les yeux clairs se plongèrent dans ceux du lieutenant : hypnotisé par leur intensité, Alain avait ralenti la course de sa main qui avait réussi à défaire le premier nœud et ne pouvait se détacher de ces iris. Appréciant que son idée marche, Astrée libéra son épée d'une main qu'elle fit courir le long du chambranle de la porte. Comme elle l'espérait, ses doigts rencontrèrent le couteau… elle était sauvée !

Elle s'efforça de ralentir les battements de son cœur quand le second et dernier nœud de son heaume fut défait par les mains d'homme. Elle essaya de maintenir son regard dans les yeux marron qui lui faisaient face, tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la garde du couteau. Elle devait faire vite ou bientôt ce ne seraient pas seulement ses yeux qu'Alain Soisson admirerait ! D'un geste précis, la jeune femme glissa le poignard le long de son ventre et guida la lame dans la ceinture de son adversaire… à quelques centimètres de sa « virilité ». Sentant la lame froide contre son anatomie, Alain ôta sa main du cou de la justicière et abaissa son épée.

ALAIN : dommage, j'ai bien failli réussir…

ASTREE : vous ne m'avez pas laissée le choix

ALAIN : c'est bien ce que je vous disais : vous mettez ma virilité à rude épreuve

Malgré sa position fort « inconfortable » et hautement « risquée », du moins pour ses aventures futures, Alain ne se sentait pas en danger : si elle avait voulu le blesser ou le tuer, elle lui aurait directement planté le couteau dans le ventre, il ne s'en serait sans doute aperçu que trop tard… il devrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois !

ALAIN : me direz vous un jour votre nom ?

ASTREE : on m'appelle Astrée

ALAIN _avec un petit rire _: ça je le sais … je parle de votre vrai nom

Astrée rangea son épée et s'approcha du jeune homme en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser.

ASTREE _doucement _: si je vous le disais… je serais obligée de vous tuer…

Avant de se détacher de lui, elle tira le couteau vers elle, sectionnant la ceinture du lieutenant. Libéré de tout lien, son pantalon alla rejoindre la paille posée au sol tandis que sa chemise lui préservait un minimum d'intimité. Astrée se dégagea finalement et s'approcha de Tempête.

ASTREE : vous devriez rentrer vous changer… lieutenant

Sur ce, elle sauta sur son cheval et partit au galop à travers la cour de la caserne. Les deux hommes de garde eurent à peine le temps de donner l'alerte que la cavalière était déjà loin.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Alain Soisson s'était allongé dans le foin, le pantalon remonté à la taille et riait de sa bêtise. Plus que jamais il était déterminé à l'attraper…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Autour d'un verre**_

Le sommeil l'avait fui la nuit précédente, elle avait du jouer à l'héritier toute la journée en compagnie de plusieurs hommes influents de la capitale. Ne pas attirer l'attention, essayer de plaire sans se laisser manipuler par ces politiciens, essayer d'en apprendre le plus sur les affaires, honnêtes et moins honnêtes, qui se déroulaient dans le secret des affaires courantes. Oscar de Jarjayes, l'homme, ne pouvait pas agir au grand jour… mais Astrée, l'ombre, serait son instrument.

Le soleil avait quitté l'horizon depuis quelques heures, la cavalière traversait à présent Paris pour rejoindre sa demeure, elle était seule : Alfred avait été renvoyé au Château de Jarjayes en fin d'après midi, les affaires qu'Oscar devait traiter ne nécessitaient pas sa présence. Le cheval s'arrêta… le visage enfoui sous son chapeau, elle regarda la bâtisse qui lui faisait face… un sourire étira ses fines lèvres : il était sans doute là… « Etrange tout de même que nos chemins se croisent tant » pensa-t-elle. D'un mouvement ferme, la jeune femme tira sur les rênes de sa monture et s'éloigna de la caserne.

Oscar longea les maisons, elle semblait errer, elle voulait rentrer mais elle savait que le sommeil serait à nouveau long à venir. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce sa vie aux Amériques qui lui manquait ? Là bas, elle n'était personne, seulement Oscar Jarjayes, un « jeune homme » comme les autres, sans passé. Ici, tous le voyaient comme une fortune ou un amant à conquérir. Tous… non… Bernard n'était pas comme ça…. André, non plus… elle eut senti une étrange sensation étreindre son cœur en repensant à l'apothicaire : il avait tant fait par le passé, la bastille, le peuple et il faisait tant pour elle à présent… pourrait elle seulement un jour lui rendre la pareille ?

L'esprit toujours emprunt à ces questions, elle se laissa guider par son cheval, passa devant un estaminet d'où s'échappaient cris, rires et bruits divers. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, la joie et la bonne humeur semblaient avoir quitté la nuit : un homme faisait face à la cavalière tandis que deux comparses empêchaient toute retraite.

« Il est tard… ce n'est pas prudent de circuler seul par les temps qui courent »

Oscar n'avait aucun doute sur le caractère peu amical de la remarque. Aussitôt l'homme de tête attrapa les rênes du cheval pour le maintenir pendant que les deux autres tirèrent la cavalière pour la jeter au sol.

« On veut ta bourse ! »

« Venez la chercher » leur cria Oscar, tendant sa jambe et fauchant part là même un des assaillants qui chuta lourdement sur les pavés.

« Maintenez-le… on va le fouiller ! »

Sentant le danger que représentait cette situation, la jeune femme se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et s'adossa au mur. Elle porta la main à sa taille pour dégainer son épée mais s'aperçut trop tard de son erreur… l'arme était attachée à la selle de son cheval et à cette distance, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir l'atteindre…. Elle devrait se battre à mains nues !

Alors qu'un des malfrats reposait toujours sur le sol, les deux autres s'approchèrent du jeune homme pour l'alléger de quelques pièces. Oscar ôta prestement sa cape qu'elle jeta sur un des hommes, l'immobilisant un court instant, avant de s'élancer sur le second… ses poings frappèrent vite et bien : pris par surprise, la victime se retrouva à son tour les épaules au sol étourdi. « Tu vas nous payer ça » entendit-elle dans son dos.

Le troisième homme venait de lui saisir violemment le bras et lui décocha un coup sur le coin du visage… Oscar perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à un muret. Elle se frotta la mâchoire endolorie avant de prendre une posture de défense.

« Je vais te montrer… »

L'homme se rua littéralement sur elle, le visage déformé par la haine, les coups manquaient de précisions mais pas de puissance… elle put en éviter un grand nombre par son agilité naturelle mais elle fut incapable qu'esquiver un coup dans l'épaule. Affaiblie, elle sortit une dague de sa botte… l'homme ne lui laissait pas le choix… elle referma son poing sur la garde et frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire du poing. Le visage en sang, l'homme roula au sol, inconscient.

Oscar ramassa sa cape, la secoua avant de la reposer sur ses épaules et de rabattre la capuche sur ses cheveux blonds. Elle rejoignit son cheval et rebroussa chemin. Quelques pas plus loin, elle se retrouva devant l'estaminet devant lequel elle était passée plus tôt… « Un verre ne me fera pas de mal ». La jeune femme attacha sa monture, se passa un mouchoir pour effacer les traces de sang sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'ambiance n'avait rien à voir avec le tumulte qu'elle avait vécu dehors. Une bande de soldats semblait s'amuser à boire, un pari d'après ce qu'elle pouvait percevoir de leur conversation. Quelques hommes jouaient également aux cartes dans un coin de la taverne et d'autres discutaient, semble-t-il, politique.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert, jeune homme ? « demanda le tavernier.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez de fort ? »

« J'ai un cognac de vingt ans d'âge… »

« Ca fera l'affaire, merci »

La jeune femme prit le verre et la bouteille et s'installa dans un coin en retrait de la place. Elle se versa un fond de verre qu'elle but cul sec. L'alcool lécha ardemment ses lèvres, brûlant ses blessures, les cautérisant au passage.

« Perdu Lassalle ! Il ne reste plus que Martin et Alain… allez les gars ! »

Oscar leva les yeux vers les soldats. Un homme se leva et quitta la table centrale sur laquelle était posée bon nombre de verres et bouteilles de vin. Apparemment le « Lassalle » en question venait de perdre.

« Je vous rappelle que le gagnant passe la nuit avec Rosy et le perdant nous paye une tournée à tous ! »

La jeune femme se replongea dans ses pensées, l'alcool pouvait apporter tant, l'oubli, la joie pour certains… elle s'apprêtait à se verser un nouveau verre quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la solution. Elle reposa la bouteille et appela le tavernier.

« Vous désirez autre chose, Monsieur ? A manger ? De la compagnie peut être ? »

« Non…. Pourrez vous apporter cette bouteille aux soldats qui s'amusent, qu'ils en profitent » demanda Oscar en désignant les joueurs.

« Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur »

« Voilà pour vous » Oscar quitta son siège et posa quelques pièces sur la table.

« Merci, Monsieur… » salua le tavernier.

Refermant son col de ses mains, Oscar sortit de l'estaminet et libéra son cheval. « Rentrons maintenant… » Elle posa son pied sur l'étrier et se hissa sur sa selle. Soudain ce fut le choc ! Elle était à terre, le visage plaqué au sol, les bras bloqués dans son dos.

« Alors tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça ! » vociféra l'homme

La jeune femme n'eut pas de doute en entendant la voix menaçante de l'identité du personnage : les trois hommes étaient revenus à l'attaque et cette fois-ci elle était prise au piège. L'homme la releva en la tirant par les cheveux puis la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Je vais te montrer qu'on se moque pas de moi comme ça » hurla-t-il en la frappant dans les côtes.

Oscar essaya de se dégager mais l'étreinte était terrible et elle sentait la pierre dure meurtrir son corps et sa joue. Elle réussit tout de même à plier une de ses jambes qu'elle détendit brusquement, son talon frappa un des pieds de son tortionnaire. Sous la douleur, l'homme la libéra partiellement : une de ses mains emprisonnait toujours la nuque de sa victime.

« Approchez les gars… Maintenez le pendant que je m'occupe de lui »

Oscar fut alors maintenue, les bras en croix par les deux hommes de main tandis que le dernier s'avançait en boitillant, remontant ses manches.

« Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec toi, tu ne viendras plus traîner ici…ah ah »

Un premier coup fut porté, puis un second… Oscar faisait de son mieux pour supporter la violence dont elle était victime… l'important était qu'ils ne découvrent pas sa vraie nature sans quoi ils « joueraient » avec elle de manière beaucoup plus douloureuse.

…..

« T'es vraiment le plus fort Alain ! » félicitèrent les hommes

Le tavernier posa la bouteille de cognac devant le vainqueur.

« Nous n'avons pas commandé cela » protesta Alain

« Je sais, lieutenant, c'est le jeune homme qui était là à l'instant qui vous l'offre » répondit le tavernier

« Lassalle, va le rattraper, qu'il trinque avec nous »

« Oui Lieutenant ! » en saluant son supérieur

Quelques secondes après, le soldat entra précipitamment dans la taverne, en criant.

« Alain, un homme se fait malmener par trois autres… il va finir dans un sale état »

« Aller les gars, un peu d'activité nous fera du bien » ordonna Alain en ôtant sa veste.

…..

Dehors….

« Alors mon mignon, t'as toujours rien à dire ? »

Oscar s'obstinait à fixer son bourreau dans les yeux. Une de ses côtes était certainement cassée, sa bouche était emplie de sang, qu'elle tentait de ne pas avaler pour ne pas avoir de nausée, son arcade était ouverte…

« Eh bien… trois contre un…. Quel courage » entendit-elle

Encore cette voix… Comment était-ce possible ? Elle devait être inconscience … mais pourquoi entendait elle cette voix en particulier ? Elle cligna des yeux et vit un inconnu frapper son tortionnaire. L'homme tenta de se relever mais le lieutenant glissa un couteau sous sa gorge pour l'en dissuader. « Je te conseille de rester là…. Si je te vois à nouveau rôder dans le coin, tu es mort ! ». Le brigand allait protester quand il vit pardessus les épaules du soldat une dizaine d'hommes, le rictus aux lèvres… aucune chance….

Alain se baissa près de la victime et la souleva sur ses épaules. « Ca va mon gars, on va te soigner ». Il pénétra dans l'estaminet et appela le tenancier.

ALAIN : Où est Rosy ?

ROSY : Je suis là mon chouchou… c'est quand tu veux…

ALAIN : ce sera pour une autre fois… Occupe-toi de lui en attendant, il a été salement amoché

ROSY : comme tu veux.

Alain porta Oscar jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur le lit. « Mais c'est… » en découvrant son visage.

ROSY : tu le connais ?

ALAIN : oui, c'est un ami du Capitaine

ROSY : de Victor ?

ALAIN : oui… soigne-le et fait venir une calèche demain pour le ramener chez lui, nous, on doit rentrer à la caserne

ROSY : mais si les autres reviennent ?

ALAIN : y'a peu de chance, on a du leur faire suffisamment peur

ROSY : d'accord, je vais m'occuper de lui

Le lieutenant déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne s'en satisfit pas… elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de le libérer. « Voilà pour ta peine » murmura Alain en glissant quelques piécettes dans sa main. « A bientôt »…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Mises au point**_

La clochette tinta à l'ouverture de la porte.

ANDRE : bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'apothicaire releva la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui venait de franchir le seuil de son échoppe. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans, ses cheveux châtains étaient tressés dans son dos et ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un épais châle de laine qu'elle maintenait fermement serré sur sa poitrine.

ANDRE : oh bonjour Lira… comment allez vous ?

LIRA _intimidée par la présence de cet homme qui s'était avancé _: bien Monsieur André…

ANDRE_ en lui souriant pour la détendre _: voyons…. Ne vous ai-je pas dit plusieurs fois de ne plus m'appeler « Monsieur »… cela fait tant d'années que l'on se connaît.

C'était vrai. Il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois dans une des ruelles voisines elle était à la recherche de la boutique de l'apothicaire justement mais dans sa quête, elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre : un homme, imbibé d'alcool, avait voulu l'entraîner dans un coin et si André n'était pas passé par là, la jeune femme serait sans aucun doute déshonorée à ce jour. Depuis la jeune femme se sentait intimidée en sa présence.

LIRA _le rouge au joue :_ bien Mons…. André…

ANDRE : alors que te faut-il aujourd'hui ?

LIRA : Madame m'a donné une liste…

ANDRE : très bien, je vais voir si j'ai tout cela…

L'apothicaire prit le papier des mains de la jeune femme et commença sa recherche : il sortit des bocaux, pila ses ingrédients, transvasa certains liquides inconnus.

ANDRE : j'ai tout sauf le dernier ingrédient de la liste… ce sera prêt ce soir

Il rassembla les différents produits dans le panier de la servante et lui tendit le tout. Ses mains frôlèrent imperceptiblement les fines mains de Lira qui s'empourpra dans la seconde. « M…erc… » bredouilla-t-elle.

ANDRE : tu reviens ce soir pour le reste ?

LIRA _en tenant fermement le panier à deux mains le long de son corps _: je ne sais pas… Madame me donne beaucoup de travail… sans doute à la fin de la semaine

ANDRE : c'est comme tu veux… tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

Le visage de Lira devint écarlate… cet homme était vraiment intimidant : son œil vert brillait d'une telle tendresse… elle se sentait comme une enfant en sa présence…

ANDRE : à bientôt Lira…

LIRA en s'inclinant devant lui : oui, à bientôt…. André…

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la boutique. L'homme sourit devant la « maladresse » de la servante… elle avait une beauté infantile, innocente… mais il avait passé l'âge de ces jeux… et puis Lira était si différente d'ELLE… ELLE était la beauté, la force, le caractère réunis…. un peu comme Oscar….

…

La calèche s'arrêta devant le Château des Jarjayes. Un jeune homme en descendit, ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenus par un bandage tandis qu'il avançait, le pas légèrement hésitant, vers le perron. Un homme d'âge mûr franchit les hautes portes de bois et se précipita à la rencontre de l'arrivant.

ALFRED : que s'est-il passé ? Tu as disparu depuis deux jours !

OSCAR : ça va aller… j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, c'est tout

ALFRED _furieux _: « une mauvaise rencontre… c'est tout » et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… je me suis un soucis monstre !

La jeune femme nota alors les yeux rougis, les traits tirés, les vêtements froissés de son ami : visiblement, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis sa disparition. Pour la seconde fois elle réalisa l'affection que lui portait Alfred, ce second « père ». Elle se précipita dans ses bras. « Pardon » murmura-t-elle. « C'est moi qui te fais des excuses, je ne voulais pas m'énerver » chuchota-t-il en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Au fil des années, il avait appris à aimer ce garçon manqué comme sa propre fille…

OSCAR _en se dégageant de cette douce étreinte _: allons nous reposer… j'ai quelque chose à faire ensuite…

ALFRED : quoi donc ?

OSCAR _un sourire aux lèvres _: trouve moi simplement une bouteille de notre meilleur cognac…

Il regarda Oscar interrogateur…

…

A la caserne, le Capitaine Girodelle revoyait les plans du convoi d'armes quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

GIRODELLE : entrez

SOLDAT : excusez moi de vous déranger Capitaine, mais Monsieur Jarjayes souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

GIRODELLE _surpris par une telle visite _: bien sûr, qu'il entre.

Le capitaine rassembla tous les documents qu'il déposa au fond d'un de ses tiroirs et se leva pour accueillir son visiteur. Il s'arrêta net devant le jeune homme : Oscar avait une cicatrice sur le coin de l'œil, œil qui avait pris une teinte violacée, il remarqua également que celui-ci boitait légèrement.

GIRODELLE _empressé _: que vous est-il arrivé, mon ami ? Dites moi et je ferai immédiatement arrêter ce scélérat !

OSCAR : calmez-vous, Capitaine… je ne suis pas là pour ça…je désire seulement voir votre lieutenant…

GIRODELLE _s'énervant _: quoi ? Comment a-t-il osé….

OSCAR _voyant que Girodelle s'imaginait des choses _: il suffit Capitaine, Monsieur Soissons n'est en rien responsable de mes blessures…

GIRODELLE _gêné _: pourtant je croyais que…

OSCAR : que croyez vous donc… que votre lieutenant m'aurait frappé ?

GIRODELLE : en fait c'est déjà arrivé…

OSCAR : comment ?

GIRODELLE : oui…. il y a quelques mois, il a frappé un noble qui devenait trop empressé auprès de sa jeune sœur

OSCAR _satisfaite de glaner quelques informations sur cet homme étrange _: qu'en est-il advenu ?

GIRODELLE _presque naturellement _: le Lieutenant lui a brisé la mâchoire.

OSCAR _un rictus aux lèvres _: je vois…. Non je dois voir le lieutenant pour tout autre chose… Pourriez vous m'indiquer sa couchette ?

GIRODELLE : en fait, il a sa propre chambre… je vais demander à un de mes hommes de vous y accompagner

OSCAR : merci Capitaine.

Que pouvait bien vouloir le jeune héritier au lieutenant ? Girodelle laissa là ses pensées : il avait une autre mission bien plus importante : le convoi d'armes.

…

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. « Lieutenant, une visite pour vous ». Pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur Diane, Alain ne prit pas la peine de refermer le col de sa chemise et de mettre sa veste. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il croisa le regard bleuté … il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis invita son visiteur à entrer. Apparemment le jeune homme s'était en partie remis de ses blessures… il imaginait mal les gros titres de la Gazette de Paris : « Le riche héritier des Jarjayes battu à mort à quelques pas d'une bande de soldats saouls. »

ALAIN : que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

OSCAR : Mademoiselle Rosy m'a informée que vous et vos amis êtes venus à mon aide l'autre soir.

ALAIN _en se frottant la tête de la main_ : bah on passait par là alors on est intervenu… n'importe qui en aurait fait pareil.

OSCAR : je ne sais pas…. mais c'est un geste que je n'oublierai pas

Alain regarda le jeune homme : ses yeux azurs trahissaient le sérieux de ses mots. Il était impressionné qu'une personne si jeune puisse montrer une telle force de caractère… d'ailleurs il se rappelait des mots que le tavernier avait prononcé le fameux soir alors que lui et sa bande allaient quitter l'estaminet.

…..

TAVERNIER : ce doit être les mêmes

ALAIN : les mêmes quoi ?

TAVERNIER : les mêmes hommes qui ont attaqué le gamin tout à l'heure avant qu'il n'entre ici

ALAIN : quoi ! Il s'était déjà fait attaqué ?

TAVERNIER : je pense bien : il avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche et avait du mal à marcher.

« Il s'est battu à un contre trois, tout à l'heure » pensa le lieutenant, perplexe.

…..

Oscar s'approcha de la petite table qui trônait dans la pièce et y posa une bouteille de cognac.

OSCAR : voilà pour vous et vos hommes… Merci ….

Sur ce elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Un sifflement admiratif emplit la chambre. « Eh ben… une bouteille de presque tente ans d'âge, c'est pas rien » la gratifia le lieutenant. Oscar quitta la pièce sans se retourner … elle sourit…. son cadeau lui faisait plaisir.


End file.
